Camp Disaster
by Aquawings
Summary: When Fang Grifitths goes to be a counselor at Camp Starlight he expected a horrible summer. But when he meets Max and the gang his summer turns upside down. Juggling Love, Humor, Drama, and little kids, summer is turning into a toughy. Fax,Nazzy,Eggy.
1. Chapter 1 First Day

**Hi everyone, it's Aquawings. You've never heard of me cause this is my first ever Fanfiction and I hope you like it. I'm not a big fan of AN's so I'll keep this brief. Please R&R. I will respond to your reviews. I might add some author humor at the end of chapters. I will be updating weekly or 2 times a week. Thanx.**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like some successful man with slightly graying hair (No offense JP, you still rock my socks) and many New York Times Bestselling series's. Well you wouldn't know now would you, cause you can't see me. Ha! But FYI, I'm not. Just your average run of the mill teenage girl. 'Cept for the fact that I am... never mind. I DO NOT own Maiximum ride or any of it's character's or related content.**

* * *

Camp Disaster Chapter 1-First day

Fang POV

I parked my black (Duh!) 2009 Chevy Camaro in the gravel parking lot. I ripped of my sunglasses and threw them in the car. I looked up at the big faded sign and sighed. Why was I doing this again? Oh, right. I needed the money if I ever wanted to go to university. I had to start earning money sometime considering I was going to Uni in 2 years.

This is probably very confusing for all of you. A little about myself. My name is Nick Griffiths, but everyone calls me Fang. Call me anything else and you'll wish you were never born. I am 16 and a highschool junior. I have a twin brother named James or Iggy (who will be coming to this hellhole with me) and an adoptive sister named Monique or Nudge (just a warning, she talks a lot). Right now I kinda even miss having to go to school each day. Anything was better than this, but it was easy cash. Just take care of a bunch of kids right? Okay, you caught me. I, Fang Griffiths, had signed up to be a counsellor at 'Camp Happy I Wanna Make You Barf'. Well no, the camp's name is 'Camp Starlight' but what ever. It's this famous camp located in the surrounding forests of Hollywood-one of the few wooded areas near LA. According to the brochure, 'Camp Starlight offers a fantastic opportunity for children ages 6 to 13 to express their inner musical talent in a controlled day and night camp for 3 weeks.' YIPEE! Which crazed parent would pay like 300 bucks a week to send their kids to summer camp? Oh right, the rich snobby ones who don't have any time for their kids, so they dump them at a camp for other people to take care of them. Greeeeeeat, I going to be working at a camp full of rich snobs. I can see it already…'Okay guys, time to play soccer!' 'But I might break a nail.' 'There is no way on earth I am messing up this seasons new Gucci.' Ughh, I hate people who are full of themselves. Back to the present.

I walked into the main building with the big sign that read 'Camp Starlight-Let Your Inner Music Free!' Wow how cheesy. The second I walked into the building I knew I made a wrong choice sending my job application to this place. There were a bunch a slutty girls about my age sitting on a nice beige leather sofa. Greeeeat (notice my awesome sarcasm?). One of them started walking towards me. Crap. She was wearing a neon pink tube shirt that came to a halt right above her belly button. She was also wearing the shortest mini skirt I have ever seen and I could see her pink lace under…garments. And her stilettos where like, a foot high. No joke. How did she walk in those death traps? I winced at the thought. She was smiling at me. Why was she smiling at me? Ahhhh! Then I realized. When I was looking at her skimpy clothes, she thought I was checking her out! Ohmygodohmygodohymygod. Wonderful, I'm pulling a Nudge.

"Hey, I'm Lissa. You must be another counsellor here. Nice to meet you." Lissa said. Was that voice supposed to be seductive? She stuck out her hand. Oh geez, where was Iggy when you needed him?

"Nick. I don't shake hands." Why was I talking so much?

"We don't have to shake hands. We can do something else though…" She trailed of suggestively. Eeew, gross. I drum stick came flying at her back.

"Go try to seduce someone else, Red. Haven't you made enough guys wet their pants for today? You can try again on Monday with this guy." Said a beautiful female voice. The voice was like an angel's. Soft and sweet, but sarcastic and tough. I spun around.

Staring at me was the most beautiful girl in the world. She made Meagan Fox look like a gorilla, no joke. She had light brown hair with blonde sun streaks. Cool, I love outdoorsy girls. Wait, forget I said that. Her eyes were a warm chocolate brown and they had an unknown depth to them. She was wearing a black t-shirt with neon paint splatter on it and ripped dark blue skinny jeans. She wore fingerless black fishnet gloves and silver hooped earrings. Did she usually dress this hot or was this a special occasion?

"Hi, I'm Maximum Ride, but everyone just calls me Max. I know, I know you don't shake hands. Me neither. That's cool. I see you've met Red." Max, the name of this goddess was Max. Oh god. Bad Fang, bad. You should never judge a girl by her looks, it is sexist.

"Nick, but everyone calls me Fang. Umm, your name's Max? Isn't that like a guy's name?" I blurted out. Crap, now I offended her.

"Fang?" she shot back questioningly.

"Touché."

"Wow, you're Mister talkative." She laughed. Holy, somebody pinch me. I must be in heaven. Her laugh was beautiful, like jingling bells. I shrugged.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to the rest of the gang, band, group, whatever you wanna call it." She reached out to grab me by the wrist, but stopped herself. W-O-W, nobody has ever been able to read me that well. It took even my family my entire life for them to realize I don't like being touched. I shot her a questioning look.

"Eh, you're like me. Max no like touchy feely, and I really doubt Fangy likes it either." She smirked at my pissed off expression. Nobody ever calls me 'Fangy'. Nobody. I growled.

"Oh suck it up big guy. This way."

She led me to a huge music room filled with instruments of every kind. Bass guitars lined the walls and electric guitars hung on their hooks. On the stage there was a sweet drum set along with a 6-string black and purple acoustic. A Yamaha electric keyboard sat off to the side. There were many more instrument here and there. Mics were set up on the stage. It looked as if a band had been practicing not a moment ago. A group of teens stood in the corner getting drinks from those awesome coolers where you push the nozzle and water comes out. This was the sweetest music room I've ever been in.

"Are you sure we are allowed in here?" I asked. Max laughed.

" Definitely. I sure you'll find out why very soon."

Then at that moment I spotted a flash of pale strawberry blond hair. Iggy?

"Iggy? Is that you bro?" I was shocked. Iggy, own flesh and blood had ditched me for them? Oh it's so on.

* * *

**Iggy: *munches on _my _ham and egg sandwich* Yah, I ditched Fang. Virtual pat on the back for me! *With mouth full of half chewed food***

**Aqua: Hey that's my sandwich! Give it back.**

**Igs: Never! *Runs away screaming like a girl***

**Aqua: Don't make me make you dissapear in a magical _poof!_ of dust!**

**Igs: Better than this dump *mutters to himself***

**Aqua: You asked for it.**

**POOF!**

**Aqua: Yay! Iggster is gone! R&R? Pwease? I'll give you a cookie.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Band

**Hey guys, It's me again. I would like to say thanx so much for all your reviews. I love y'all. Just a reminder I am very tomboyish that some people don't even consider me a girl, so don't expect any mushy stuff. A special thanx to my first reviewer Iced-Tea-XD! An honorable mention to Diana North-A.K.A FANG LUVER. Please keep reviewing. I hate it when people just read and don't review. Then you never know how people think about your story, so I thank all the people who took the time to. Remember. You add me as a favourite story or author or alerts whatever, I can see. I can also see how some people just add my story and don't review. It's kinda sad :( but im okay with that. So yah! I hate intros but I promise it will be over in the next few chapters. I wonder who Max really is. Let's just say she's someone really important to the camp. I promise I will be a fast updater. Maybe 2-3 times a week?**

**Disclaimer: JP owns all Max Ride content. **

* * *

Camp Disaster Chapter 2-The Band

Fangster's POV

Okay, what the hell? I thought Iggy was gonna get here later! Geez, that's what I get for trusting a pyro-maniac. I gotta write this on my hand. Never trust pyros.

"Umm, hey Igs. Why didn't you tell me you were coming earlier? That is cheap man. What happened to bro for bro?" I said, trying to make him feel guilty. He did, I saw it in his eyes. Ha! Serves him right. I wasn't even really mad. But he doesn't know that… *insert evil laugh here*

"Hey Fang, I'm really sorry. I wanted to surprise you, but apparently _Max_ didn't warn me that you were here. We cool?" He grinned sheepishly.

"It's fine Iggster, I was never mad anyways." I smirked.

"Why you little, lying, conniving, brother maker feel guilty-er person." Iggy fumbled to get his words across. I laughed.

"So I see you two already know each other. Iggy, I really had no idea this was your twin. You guys look nothing alike. I mean I know you are fraternal twins but he should look some what like you… right?" She questioned, obviously not wanting to offend either one of us.

"Yah, he should. But Iggy just had to go and decide to be a dumb blonde. Right _little_ brother" I said with a serious expression. Everyone doubled over laughing. Iggy just glared.

"It was by 16 minutes okay? And I look like dad and you look like mom. Humph." He whined. And that is why I am the older one.

"So ya. Umm everyone, this is Fang. Fang, this is Iggy as you already know, he is our new drummer. Did you know your brother is sick at the drums? Ella, my lil' half sis and our background vocalist plus, occasional keyboardist if needed. Gazzy, my pyro lil' brother and resident bassist. And Nudge wherever she went, whom you already know, and is now our other background vocalist." Max pointed everyone out. Wait, Nudge was here too? WTF?

"YOU BROUGHT NUDGE TOO?" I exploded, not literally, though that would have been pretty sick. Iggy shrugged in apology. Okay Fang, calm thoughts. Think of pretty butterflies and how amazingly beautiful Max is… Wait what? No scratch that. Mental slap, mental slap!

"Ehem, as I was saying. All that's left is me Maximum Ride. I'm 16 years old, a tomboy, and I can kick your butt to next Wednesday if I wanted to. Also I am lead singer and guitarist for our band 'The Flock'. So there you go. I hate these damn intros. Why'd we have to be such a big group?" she sighed. Man. Even her sigh was hot. I mean snot, I mean rot… oh forget it. I really like her okay?

I turned and _really_ looked at everyone. Ella was pretty, just like her older half sister, though they looked nothing alike. She had wavy dark, dark brown hair and brown eyes. She had full lips and a quirky smile. She looked very much Hispanic. Gazzy looked like Max, but in guy form. He had spiked up dirty blonde hair with striking blue eyes unlike Max's brown ones. He had one of the most mischievous grins I have ever seen. Great all I need is _two_ crazy pyros to brighten my day. I'll also describe Nudge just for you dear readers. My little sister has these huge, wide 78% cocoa dark chocolate brown eyes and full lips. She has really pretty mocha skin (there goes my manly points for the day) and frizzy, unruly dark brown hair. Oh what the heck, just because I'm nice like that I'll describe my twin too. He-who-shall-not-be-named-for-now has really light strawberry blonde hair and pale blue eyes. He also has really pale skin. Yup that one way to describe Ig-I mean He-who-sh… Oh, what ever, Iggy. Some girls think he's _haw.t_ I think he's just plain gross and sexist. Trust me, you try growing up with him and you'll get it. _Well look who's the little hypocrite. Were you not checking Max out a minute ago? _Said the little voice in my head_. Shut up!_ I snapped at the voice.

"Well we've got the whole morning before the campers, along with my other little sister Angel comes. Angel's 6 and the cutest thing ever. You'll see what I mean, Fang. But if she gives you Bambi eyes, look away if you wish to live. Look away, I tell you!" yelled Max. "What do you guys wanna do for the rest of the morning?"

"How 'bout we just unpack?" Ella suggested. Everyone nodded their heads in consent.

"FANG! ZOMG! Did Iggy surprise you? What did he say? Have you met the rest of the gang? Do you know Max? Isn't Max pretty? I think she is. She is awesome. ZOMG! You guys would be perfect for each other. Are you gonna ask her out? Cause if you are tell me and Ella before hand so we can lock her in her room and make her look hot! Though she usually does. She has really nice hair. I wish my hair was like that. I have tried everything but it never goes down. Gasp! I heard from other kids that we're having an open mike soon! OMG! Fang you should totally sin-Mmph pshh mphh." And welcome to my world. Everyone was staring open mouthed at my sister who had just reappeared from who knows where. I had slapped my hand over her mouth before she could go to crazy. I tentatively lifted my hand off her mouth while giving her a threatening glance. She stayed quiet, thank god.

"So now that the Nudge channel is on commercial for now, how 'bout we go unpack." I said. Everyone's mouths seemed to be unhinged from their jaws. Obviously, they didn't know Nudge _that _well. Max recovered first.

"Yah, but let's get some grub first." She suggested. "I'm starved. I wonder if Cheryl would give me some Sloppy Joe's? D'ya think she would?" She muttered to herself the last part. It took me a second to realize. She knew the camp cook? How? I needed to find out more on the amazing Max Ride. Ride, ride… Why did that name sound familiar?

* * *

**Me: Well Iggy's back. And he is clearly shaken by his traumatizing experience to the land of POOF!**

**Igs: Poof...poof... that's all it took...poof! Scary...poof...**

**Me: Let's leave him be. R&R?**


	3. Chapter 3 Max and the Munchies

**Hi! Yay, we finally get to find out who Max is. I'm sorry to people who give up on my story because the intro takes too long. To bad, they're loss. I couldn't care less. Anywho, I am not one of those people who beg for R&Rs but comments would be appreciated. Um, the plot will develop. Sadly, I am leaving for another place (not telling where, I don't wan't random stalkers) for like 1 and a half months and the updates might be slower cause it is not my awesome laptop, that I am working on. Or actually, it might be. Hmm, maybe i'll update on the plane. But don't get your bushels in a knot, I'm leaving on June 13th. So yah, hop you like it!**

* * *

Camp Disaster Chapter 3-Max and the Munchies

So I was dragged to the camp's HUGE cafeteria. Yah, literally dragged. Max grabbed the hem of my 'Quick Silver' black t-shirt and hauled me all the way. Holy potato buckets! (What? It was the first thing that popped into my head!) Man, the cafeteria is sweet. Nice big picnic tables with vibrant table cloths, a chandelier hung in the center of the room, and all around surround sound (like my poetry?) blasted from huge speakers, this camp really was obsessed with music. And that's nothing; there is a GIANT buffet area, completed with a salad bar, beverage table, bread and soups, a main course aisle, and dessert corner. Welcome to my Utopia! I am never leaving. What to eat first… Never mind. Max has just dragged me into the kitchen. Guess food will have to wait. Sigh. Stupid max, if I didn't love her, I'd kill her. Wait, I mean LIKE not LOVE, okay? Get it through your head.

"Hey Cheryl, these are some of my new friends. They were hungry I decided to treat them to your amazing cooking for the first time. So whatcha got for us today?" Max said, flashing. My heart thumped wildly in my chest. An old lady in her mid 50s turned around from the potato wedges she was seasoning. Mmm, home made potato wedges, gotta love 'em.

"Maxie! So good to see you, honey. I'll whip up some Sloppy Joe's just for you. I know how much you like them." Cheryl, I'm assuming, said with a wink. I liked her already. She was really nice, even at an older age. We all sat down at a random table with a rainbow flower table cloth. I grimaced. Max saw my expression and my eyes trained on the table cloth, and smirked.

"So Maxie, Let's walk the walk and talk the talk." I said. Remind me why I was talking so much?

"First of all, don't call me Maxie. Second of all, walk the walk? Who are you, my grandpa?" demanded Max.

"Oh, so Cheryl can call you Maxie, but I can't? And you called me Fangy! I said what came to mind first okay? That's is exactly why I don't talk." I said indignantly.

"Fine. Let's go for a walk." We walked outside and through the woods. After wandering for a while we ended up at this big clearing with a river and mini waterfall. It was beautiful. Me and Max looked at each other and grinned goofily.

"I know dub this place, "Fang and Max's quiet place." I said breaking off a branch from a nearby tree and stabbed it into the ground. Wow, where did I get all these violent tendencies?

"Why does your name get to be first?" Max complained.

"Fine, it can be 'Max and Fang's quiet place'. Ye happy? Your so immature." I growled.

"Yah, but immaturity is so much fun!" She squealed like a pig. I know, Max, squeal? The world has now ended.

"TRUE that!" I grinned. Uh, look what Max is doing to me. Talking and grinning. She is a disease I tell you. "So talk, how do you know Cheryl, and why do you walk around like you own the camp?"

"Well, because I do own the camp. At least my dad does (**AN: Jeb is going to be a good guy. I wanted to show his fun side in the story) **But yah, Ride sounded familiar right? That's 'cause my dad is Jeb Ride. It's because of this that we could you the music room and that I know Cheryl. So you put two and two together and realize 'Oh! Max's dad owns the camp!' He is camp director too. A lot of people say he is really cool and fun to be around." Ohh, now things made sense.

"Cool" was all I said. We talked a bit more, with her doing most of the talking. I learned that Gasman is 15, and Ella is 14, the same age as Nudge. I also found out that her mom's name is Valencia Martinez, she preferred her maiden's name, and that she owns and works at a popular vet clinic. Man, why does everything they own have to be famous? Then again, this is LA. Here's where Max's story gets complicated. Apparently, Max's mom and dad met in University and fell in love. Max's mom got pregnant with her and they were going to get married. But then, Max's mom was forced by her parents into an arranged marriage. She gave max over to Jeb, sadly, and married the other guy. She had Ella with him two years later, but the guy was abusive and an alcoholic. So after one year of getting beaten up each day, Max's mom ordered a divorce. Then she and Ella joined Jeb and Max and the two finally married. They have lived happily ever since. W-o-w, complicated story. I smiled sympathetically at Max. She smiled back, lighting up my whole world. If only she knew what she meant to me. We looked at the time.

"Oh man, we've been here half an hour. We raced back to the cafeteria only to find everyone finishing off their Sloppy Joe's.

"Sorry everyone, Max and I went for a stroll. The time went by really fast." I apologized.

"Ooh, you and Max went for a stroll? I wonder why the time flew by so fast. Could you guys have been doing something? A little something, something?" Iggy asked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, like the pervert he is, only to earn a slap from Max. Iggy winced. Max sure is tough.

"Hey guys, let's go unpack. Fang what is your cabin number? I'll be your guide." She asked.

"Umm, yah sure. Cabin Number 12. Just can you come with me to get my stuff from my car?" I asked.

"Hey! Cabin 12! That's the joined cabin next to mine. It really is only half a cabin. All the counsellor's cabins are like that. Get your stuff and I'll show you." She declared.

* * *

**Igs: *grumbles* Stupid Aqua!**

**Me: Aww, common Igs! You can't say I didn't warn ya! Besides, I have bacon. *holds the steaming hot crisp bacon in front of his nose***

**Iggster: Bacon? Bacon? Where? *Panting like a dog***

**Me: Here all yours. Am I forgiven?**

**Iggy: Yodur Fhpmsorfginv.**

**Me: Ugh, your so immature!**

**Iggy: *Grins through mout full of BACON* FRG&FRG?**

**Me: R&R? That's what he meant.**


	4. Chapter 4 Taking In the Sights

**IMPORANT READ THIS! Hi guys, I just noticed that I made Gazzy and Max the same age, even though Max called him her little bro. So let's make Gazzy 15 and Nudge and Ella 14 okay? I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I already have the next 9 chapters planned out. The story is starting to unfold. They are going to have and open mike soon. Get this, all that has happen so far and that will happen in the next 3 chapters (including open mike) are all in one day! Don't give up on my story.**

**I'd like to thank everyone who actually took the time to review. Some of them are really nice so I thank Iced-Tea-XD, Diana North-A.K.A FANG LUVER, x3lovefangx3, nightworldbyanyothername, and fangandiggyaremine for writing really encouraging reviews. Remember, I am writing this for you guys. I don't get anything from this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't need to say it anymore because I said it at the beginning of the story.**

* * *

Camp Disaster Chapter 4-Taking in the sights

Fangster's POV

We grabbed some Sloppy Joes' to go with multiple thanks to Cheryl. The rest of 'The Flock' as I have come to call us went to their separate rooms to do some last minute unpacking. Max started walking with me to my convertible.

"Race ya!" I screamed… WTF? Fang Griffiths screamed? Oh the world is coming to an end. I just know it. Curse you 2012. I took of at a jog, thinking she wouldn't be very fast. I was giving her a bit of an advantage, the gentleman as always. I guess Max isn't because she flashed past me without a glance, laughing her head off. Wow, guess I misjudged her. I started sprinting as fast as I could and caught up to her, barely. Geez, she runs as fast as I do. In the end, it was a tie. Why? Well because I tripped over my feet (I know, lame) and I brought her down with me. And that's how we both ended up, lying on the dusty gravel, laughing our asses off. I know pathetic, but I had fun.

We got up and dusted our selves off. Then calmly, with grins plastered across our faces I might add, we walked to my Camaro. Max's jaw dropped. Yup, my ride's pretty sick, if I do say so myself. I think it was just the shock of all the money I had. Hmm, guess Max didn't expect me to be a rich boy, huh? Then why do I need the money for University, you ask? Well because I want to go to University, knowing I did some of the work to get to where I am. I don't want to live the rest of my life thinking that I didn't spend any effort in getting the money, so many desperately need. Anyway.

"Woah! Sweet car. Can I go in?" she complimented.

"Knock yourself out." I clicked the automatic car door opener's little button. Click.

She opened the passenger seat and sat down. I went around to the driver's side and got in too. She looked at me questioningly, eyebrows raised. I shrugged and put on some music. When I'm With You by Faber Drive came on. Hmmm, how suitable. Woah, I just noticed how frickin' romantic this is. Oops, did not plan it this way. Max started humming along to the tune. Woah! Her voice is AMAZING! She made Faber Drive sound like a dying monkey and she was only HUMMING! I started singing along to her humming. She looked at me with a shocked and impressed expression. Guess she never figured the 'Emotionless Rock' could sing.

_Saw y__ou walk in to the room  
Thought I'd try to talk to you  
Babe, am I ever glad you wanted me to  
Its been two years to the day  
half the time I've been away  
I know I'm not there enough  
but that's gonna change  
cause I'm coming back  
to show you that  
I'm keeping the promise that I made_

_When I'm with you_  
_I'll make every second count_  
_cause I miss you, whenever you're not around_  
_when I kiss you_

_I still get butterflies  
years from now,  
I'll make every second count  
when I'm with you…_

I trailed off. I reached forward and turned the knob to shut the radio off. I felt really self-conscious because Max was still staring at me.

"So are you gonna help me unpack or are you just gonna sit there all day and ogle at my amazingly good looks?" Boy, that got her attention. She smacked my arm. Mental 'OWW!"

"Come on, I'll help you get your stuff from the trunk." She said. Then she leant in to whisper in my ear "You have a really nice voice." It made me shiver. She smirked.

I popped the trunk open and started grabbing 2 of the 3 luggage cases in my trunk. Max grabbed the third, but I stopped her. She glared daggers at me.

"What? Are you trying to imply that I'm weak? And don't give me any of that crap about how girls shouldn't have to carry stuff, cause that's just sexist and-" She started rambling and raging, but I cut her off.

"No, Max it's not like that. I know you are perfectly capable of carrying my luggage. Why would I want you to come in the first place, if I though you were going to be dead weight? I know you're tough, really tough, and that you could probably box me out. All I wanted to say is that, that is my acoustic guitar and it's really precious to me, so please be CAREFUL." I explained.

"Oh…" was all she said. she looked kinda thoughtful as if something was really bugging her. Wow reading her is easy for me. We grabbed the suitcases and I locked my car. As Max was guiding me to the cabins, I looked around. The camp was beautiful. It was right by Lake Starlight, so you could take a dip on your breaks. I saw tons of teen counselors enjoying the free time they had before the campers got here. The cafeteria was located in the center of the camp with the Director's cabin next to it. The 'classrooms were random places around the camp. There was the music room, the dance studio, the auditorium, the gym, the crafts room, and the recording studio. In each of these places counselors taught kids different lessons on music, as well as sports and art. There was a big field near the beach where the kids were brought to play sports. The place itself was beautiful, with the sun reflecting of the dew and the giant fir trees looming over some of the cabins at the edge of the camp. Man, gotta love this place. Max led us towards the 1 joined cabin I really liked. Whoever got this cabin was lucky. It was right by the lake and the cafeteria. You could step out, walk like 5 steps and you'd be on the beach. The field was right next to it and all the class rooms were only a five minute walk away. Some of the other cabins got really unlucky, they had to walk like 15 minutes to get to the cafeteria. And get this, she started walking towards it.

"Here we are, cabin 12 and 13. I'll help you get your stuff in." she said. "Umm, Fang I'm really sorry about jumping to conclusions earlier." She looked really upset.

"Don't sweat. And ...woah! Max! This is like one of the best cabins in the camp!" I exclaimedwhen I realized that she gestured had to the really nice cabin. My cabin's the be-est, my cabin's the be-est. Wait, forget you saw that. See? This is why I don't talk much. I always manage to sound really stupid.

"Yah, well being the camp owner's daughter has its perks. This cabin has some history for me. It was the first cabin ever built at this camp. My dad and I helped the construction workers build it. We all pitched in. It has the best view in the entire camp. Even better than my dad's cabin." She said taking the cabin key from y full hands. She stuck it in (the keyhole, for all you pervs out there) and turned with ease. The door clicked open. She stepped into the dark room, the light from the radio clock read 11:30am. She flicked on the light switch and I gasped at the sight of my room.

* * *

**Iggy: So it's just me here today, raiding Aqua's kitchen. She left me a note saying 'don't eat anything, find your own food. also could you read this: 'R&R? Common everybody, I'm doing this for the readers! What's the point if I don't get peoples opinions? I swear I will stop writing. Please?' So technically by reading her note, I read the R&R thing.**

**Iggy: I realize that Aqua has ended off on a cliffy,, I don't think she even noticed or intended to. She was just tired of typing 5 pages straight , but she didn't want to dissapoint her readers so she cut the chapter off.**


	5. Chapter 5 Paint Splatters and Stains

**Hey guys! check out my new story Table for four. It's not Maximum ride, it's about celibrities we either love or hate. Mainly, just about not judging a book by it's cover. I think it's pretty good, if I do say so myself. *Brushes invisible dust off shoulder* Soo, just to clarify i did not get the idea from camp rock, but rather a camp I've been to. Sadly, it wasn't sleep away. It just had a big open mike at the end of the week. So Yah, enjoy this one.**

* * *

Camp Disaster Chapter 5-Paint Splatters and Stains

Fang POV

My room is AMAZING! There's a 25 in. flat screen TV, a mini fridge, a lounge sofa, a PS3, and a twin sized bed. Aack! This camp is loaded! The only problem is all the colour.

"Aaah! The colour it burns!" I screamed. Max started getting this really sad look in her eyes.

"You don't like? I painted it myself! I thought you would… sniff" She looked really dejected. "I'm gonna go. Get unpacked yourself!" she started to turn, to leave.

"Wait, Max! I didn't mean it like that. It was a joke! Cause you know! I'm Mr. Tall, _Dark_, and Silent. Apparently, I'm emo too. I'm sorry!" I rapped an arm around her waist to stop her, but she took it and flipped me onto my back. It worked, because she caught me off guard. I looked up at her stunned.

"And that is for trying to trick me. I'm laughing that you actually believed I was upset. Fang, I thought we could read each other like books! Who woulda thought you fell for that so easily!" she said. I was confused.

"Huh?" Yup, that's me, the one word answer guy.

"I knew you were joking Fang. I just wanted to see if you would fall for my little prank." She explained.

"Wow, I feel stupid now." I muttered as I got up, brushing off non-existent dirt. Suddenly, she hugged me. I stiffened, out of shock and because I don't like being touched. With Max, it felt good somehow. No, wonderful, perfect. Like her arms where always meant to be around me. Is this how it feels to be in love? Man, I've known this girl for less than I day and she's already turning me into a giant mush ball.

"And that is for actually caring so much. I'm glad a have such a great friend like you!" My arms hesitantly went around her. It felt so good. I never want it to end. And guess what, right when I think that, she pulls away. At least she's smiling at me.

"Wait right here. I'll be back!" And with that she sprinted out the door. 15 minutes later she came back arms full with art stuff. She dumped 3 cans of black paint, 1 can of red, some smaller cans of grey and navy blue. She also put down cans of red, black, and grey spray paints, along with those spray stencils.

"Operation 'Get Rid of Pretty Colours' is now underway. We are going to completely re-decorate your cabin Fang! And don't worry, I asked my dad. He said it is fine. Let's get started!" I smiled a genuine smile, one that I've never tried before. I put all my feelings for Max into that smile. It was going to be her special smile, reserved only for her. She blinked surprised and then a warm blush spread across her face. I guess she got the message. Ah, I love silent conversations. We moved all the furniture to one side and dismounted the decorations. We spread newspaper on the floor and put artist's tape where needed. That took about an hour and a half, to get every nook and cranny that we didn't want paint on covered. Then we whipped out those big paint rollers and started painting the walls. Max started with grey on one end and I started with black on the other. Our brush strokes met it the middle and overlapped each other to make a checkered effect. It looked really cool. Then I painted the dresser _all_ black. That's when chaos broke out.

"Add a little colour to you life!" I spun around, she was holding a paint brushes dripping red paint. She let it drip on the drawer, making it look like it was dripping blood.

"Hey! Now people will really think I'm emo!" I complained. I took some red paint and dripped it in her hair. "There, now you match your lovely dresser"

"Oh, Fang Griffiths you are gonna get it, sooo bad." She grinned evily. Crap.

She dipped her paint brush in navy, while I dipped mine in grey. We splattered it at each other. And so the paint wars began. It went on like this for and 2 hours. She took a black spray can, while I was bending down to refill my paint. I was standing right in front of the grey wall and Max decided it needed for black. She spray painted my body. When I turned around to look at my silhouette permanently etched into my wall. Max and I look at each other and grinned. She told me to do that to her with a flick of her eyes. I understood. I took a red spray can and Max stood in front of the black wall, arms out stretched up wards, her beautiful blonde streaked hair streaming around her, face turned to the wall. I sprayed her. It turned out great. That's how our paint wars ended. We finished re-decorating. Max had brought those alphabet stencils, so we spray painted the entire flock's name on it with a big FANG+MAX on the wall in the middle, the one my bed faced. Then we dipped our hand in different coloured paint and pressed it nest to the letters, my hand print beside my name and her hand beside hers. We decided we would get the others to do their hand prints later. We also spray painted skulls on my walls. Then we peeled off all the artists tape and cleaned up the messy newspaper. We pushed the furniture back to where it belonged and hung up the decorations. That took another hour and a half. When we were done we stepped back and looked at our handy work. It was awesome. You could see the checkered area where our paint strokes met in the middle, our silhouettes, and the stencilled names. I loved the Max and Fang one. We went to wash our hands.

"Max, won't whoever rooms here next year feel uncomfortable seeing our decorations?" The sudden thought occurring to me.

"Well, if you decide to come back next summer, which I do hope you do, you'll get this cabin again. If not, either I'll take it or we'll re-paint it for the next roomie." She explained. Just as she finished the siren signalling dinner blasted across the camp. We looked at each others appearances. Our hair was sticky with multi-coloured paint. Half of me was spray painted black thought you couldn't really tell because of my attire. Max's entire back side was red. All our clothes had paint on them along with most of our exposed skin.

We glanced at each other and shrugged. Then she hooked her arm into mine. I barely even stiffened, it was like I was used to having her touch me her whole life. I wasn't this familiar with anyone's touch. Not even my mom's, who tucked me in each night when I was small. We grinned at each other one more time before sauntering of to the cafeteria, earning many strange looks from other teens and adults headed the same way. I just smirked. Max either flashed a smile or said "Take a picture, it will last longer." I laughed when I kid actually started to pull his phone out. He thought twice under Max's death glare. Yup, been there, done that, don't wanna go there again.

* * *

**Igster: Just a little tid-bit of early info. At the open mike both Max and Fang will sing a song that they wrote (Not really, but in the story) on acoustice guitar or piano. I can't tell you much, but the band also does a song together. **

**Aqua: IGGY! What did I tell you about giving away chapter secrets?**

**Iggy: *Whispers guiltily* Not to. Please don't hurt me.**

**Aqua: Whatever, go read your Nicholas Sparks books.**

**Iggy: I DO NOT READ THOSE BOOKS!**

**Aqua: *glared daggers at iggy***

**Iggy: Okay, but will you buy let me watch the Last Song with you?**

**Aqua: Sure Igs. But remeber, I'm only watching it for the violence and for when the people get mad at each other. So when you start sniffling about how Ronnie and Will were meant to be, don't expect me to be a shoulder to cry on, 'cause I'll be laughing my but off, while jumping up and down saying 'Ha! In your face, that's what you get for deciding to grow up and believing in _love_'.**

**Iggy: Umm, okay. Are you on high?**

**Aqua: No, I just like violence. Mwuah ha ha ha!**

**Iggy: *Backs away* Please R&R, then maybe she won't try to kill me, just so she can laugh at my bleeding body. Please, do it for me. Be a man, do the right thing. Do it for the children. Do it for all those hawt girls who will not get the oppurtunity to have all this *gestures to self* Do it for your granny! I don't care, just please... R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6 A New Friend

**I am so sorry for not updating! My took away my computer priviledges for a week, and when I finally got it back I didn't have any ideas on how exactly to write this chappie. I had the layout just not the details. Anywhoo, this a very boring chapter. I just wanted to show you what Max thought about Fang! Enjoy. The next chapter is interesting though, dinner time at Camp Starlight. Okay, I'm changing something in here. I would like to thank CrazyNerdyFangirl for pointing out my little faux-pas. Fang introduced himself as 'Nick' but apparently Max has physic powers and knew his name was fang beofre he said it . Sorry, I am changing it. Wow, Fang really doesn't like Lissa if he told her, his name is Nick. I would also like to thank ColorTheSky for reviewing so much. I didn't get that many reviews for this chapter :(. Oh well, I love all my readers, whether they review or not. I just really hope they would though.**

* * *

Camp Disaster Chapter 6-A New Friend

Max's POV

Okay, normally this would be about the time when I would tell you how Camp Starlight is still exactly the same as it was last year and the year before that. But this time around, I can honestly say that life at Camp Starlight is AMAZING! Why? Could it be that I met this really hot guy who's really tall, dark, mysterious, and to top it all off, a really nice guy? Or maybe it's just the weather… NO! Of course it's because I met this really cute guy! Crap, I sound like Ella. This is what I get for pretending to be interested in her boy babble. Stupid! Yah, I met him this morning, his name is Fang.

_Flashback_

_We were in the music room goofing around with our sound. Gazzy was in the middle of magnifying his little 'talent' with a microphone when I called attention._

"_Okay guys, we gotta practice for the Open Mike! I don't care if it's just a little performance, we have to get it right. Being a band we can't just wing it, like a solo artist! We need co-ordination, especially now that we have two new band members Iggy and Nudge." I said, pointing out the different reasons for practice, using wild hand gestures for emphasis. _

"_But Ma-ax! We've been at this all morning! You dragged us up at 9:00am to meet Iggy and Nudge. Then you tell us we have to practice because the two new band members need to get used to the 'feel' of our band. I barely even had breakfast." Gazzy complained._

"_First of all Gazzy, you were all excited when I told you we were going to meet a girl. You and Iggy seem to be getting along just fine, what with all the mischief and bomb making. Second of all, Iggy and Nudge do need to get used to the band if we are actually going to perform at Open Mike tonight. Third of all, it's only 10:00am and with the getting ready, the breaks, the complaining, and the trouble making between you and Iggy we've barely had 30 minutes of practice. So don't you start with me." I fumed. I was glaring daggers at everyone. I have gone over the TOP with all the whining and complaining. Gazzy just nodded, frightened of what I would do. Calm, find your inner zen, Max. Calm. _

"_Okay gang, from the top with 'I gotta feeling'. Iggy, do you want to lead us in with the drums? I think you have the feeling of the song now. Nudge, you know where to come in right?" I directed. They all nodded in understanding. _

"_A 1, and a 2, and a 1, 2, 3, 4!" said Iggy, counting us in._

_(_**Bold**-Iggy, _Italics_-Max w/ Nudge and Ella in background, Underlined-Gazzy_)_

**I gotta feeling…**

**That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night**_**  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night  
**_  
**A feeling**, _woohoo_,

**That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
**_**That tonight's gonna be a good, good night**_-

_I heard the sound of a seductive female voice over the din of us practicing. I motioned for them to stop. They all looked at me in confusion. I tapped my right ear, telling them to listen. We could hear Lissa loud and clear, though she couldn't hear our snickering through the sound proof walls._

"_Hey, I'm Lissa. You must be another counsellor here. Nice to meet you." Lissa said._

"_Nick. I don't shake hands." The other person said. Apparently Lissa's new boy target was this guy, Nick._

"_We don't have to shake hands. We can do something else though…" She trailed of suggestively. Eeew, gross. Why does Lissa have to be such a whore? I decided to cut the guy some slack on his first day. He didn't deserve this, at least not from Lissa. _

"_Watch and learn children. I think Red needs to be taught some proper manners in flirting. Rule number one: Don't offer to get in bed until after you meet the guy." I said with a cocky smirk. They rest of the gang snickered. "Hey Igs, pass me your drums sticks. They can be my ninja weapons."_

_I strode out into the check-in room, which is attached to the music room/building somewhere at the front of the camp, near the parking lot. I saw Lissa's back while she tried to seduce some poor guy, I'm guessing Nick. I chucked a drum stick at Lissa's back. Smack dab on target! What? Girl's can't play football? Or baseball? Or any other sport? When was this law created? I want justice! Girl's are just as capable as boys in the athletic department! Lissa jumped and started wincing and rubbing her back in pain. Serves her right._

"_Go try to seduce someone else, Red. Haven't you made enough guys wet their pants for today? You can try again on Monday with this guy."__I said. The guy, Nick whirled around to look at me. That's when I got a real look at him. God, can you say HOT? He has this semi-long black hair that stops at his chin, with a fringe that flops partly over his right eye. His hair looks ruffled like he just got out of bed. He has these deep, dark, onyx eyes that have this unknown depth to them. I got lost in them just staring. He is a few inches taller than me, and that's saying something, I'm 5'6. He has a really lean yet muscular body. I can see his muscles under his black 'QuickSilver' T-Shirt. Man, this guy is ripped. He wore mostly black, other than his dark navy Levi's jeans. Everything about him screamed 'I'm emo and I hate life!' Black hair (Was that natural?), black eyes (Again, is that normal?), black t-shirt, black converse, black SOCKS (Yes, I looked at his socks!) Black EVERYTHING! Thank god he's hot. _

"_Hi, I'm Maximum Ride, but everyone just calls me Max. I know, I know you don't shake hands. Me neither. That's cool. I see you've met Red." I stated simply. That's right, I don't shake hands, you got a problem with that?_

"_Nick, but everyone calls me Fang. Umm, your name's Max? Isn't that like a guy's name?" He blurted. He looked scared and apologetic. Ha! He probably thinks he offended me. Sadly, he doesn't know that I get that all the time. My teacher once got my name mixed up, saying that a new 'boy' would be joining her class._

"_Fang?" I shot back questioningly. _

"_Touché." _

"_Wow, you're Mister talkative." I laughed. He barley spoke in one word sentences._

"_Come on, I'll introduce you to the rest of the gang, band, group, whatever you wanna call it." I reached out to grab him by the wrist, but stopped myself. Considering the whole emo look, the little talking, the 'I don't shake hands' rule, and how he stiffened when I reached out, I'm guessing he likes being touched even less than me, and that's saying something._

"_Eh, you're like me. Max no like touchy feely, and I really doubt Fangy likes it either." I smirked at my pissed off expression. I'm guessing he doesn't like people changing his name, how cute. Well suck it up._

The day went on like this. I introduced him to the gang and we all went for lunch. Fang, Iggy, and Nudge met Cheryl. While the others had lunch me and Fang took a walk. I told him about my life. I have never opened up to anyone so easily. I did most of the talking though, he just kinda sat there and nodded. I helped him unload his luggage from his 2009 Camaro. What a sweet ride. And it wasn't even this year's model. Sigh. I showed him around the camp and brought him to his cabin. Turns out, we're neighbours, goody! Note my sarcasm? I wanted to help him re-decorate his room, ye know, to make him feel more at home. But it turned into an all out paint war. We did manage to finish re-decorating in the end though. By the time we finished it was dinner. We didn't even bother to clean ourselves up. It would have been impossible anyways. So that's how my first day with Mr. Emotionless Rock (Like my nickname?) went. He's actually really sweet underneath that hard mask. You just have to know how to read his emotions. I can already tell we are going to get along just fine and dandy.

* * *

**Iggy: Bad Aqua! Why didn't you update?**

**Aqua: Excuse me? Why didn't I update? You were the one who got me in trouble. Your the reason my amazing readers had nada to read! It's all YOUR fault! *Points finger of doom at Iggy***

**Iggy: Noooo! Say it ain't so! Say it ain't so!**

**Aqua: It is, and now you must pay for your mistakes. No more Nicholas Sparks books or movies. I shall have to laugh at the Last Song MYSELF! Mwuah ha ha ha!**

**Iggy: ... R&R?**


	7. Chapter 7 Dinner Time Entertainment?

**New Chapter! The Open Mike is next chapter. Thanks to CrazyNerdyFangirl, Birdgirl24, and ColorTheSky for reviewing on my last chapter. Not many did :(. Oh well. I'm sorry If I spell something different or wrong or I mess something up about the places becuase I live in Canada. I'm born in the Great White North too. But luckily I lived in the USA for 4 years. And NO, people in Canada do not ride around on polar bears and live in igloos. We have summer, I own shorts and t-shirts! Just to clarify, Canada and USA are practically exactly the same, except that Canada's up norther and we have different foods and traditions and such. GO NYC! I used to lived near there. Such an awesome city. I love Times Square. I used to run around there when I was younger. But so much garbage! I hate pollution! GRR! anywhoo. Do not offend me on Canada! Once again, very similar to the USA! And australia is too, just warmer. That's right I know what Australia's like! Some of my friends live there. It's cool. I'd like to go there some day.**

* * *

Camp Disaster Chapter 7-Dinner Time Entertainment?

Fang POV

Max skipped, arm still linked with mine, singing out-loud; 'Follow the Yellow Brick Road'. I was helplessly dragged along as I stumbled to keep pace with her, more weird looks. By the time we got there, almost the entire the staff and campers had seen our seemingly crazy display. I don't remember doing anything this weird in my entire life. This was more of an 'Iggy' thing. Look at what Max has done to me. We entered the Cafeteria, Max swung the doors wide open, and they banged on to the walls. Everyone turned to look at us. Crap. Max wiggled her fingers in greeting. I just huffed. Max, yet again, dragged me along to the front of the Cafeteria, where all the food was. She grabbed two trays, one for me and one for her. The sight of food perked me up. I piled salsa and tortilla chips onto my plate from the salad bar, as well as tons Mexican style rice. I took 6 tacos and filled them to the brim with meat, cheese, and lettuce. What? I eat a lot deal with it. I saw that Max had about the same amount. Wow, now that is HOT. Who doesn't love a girl who eats by the truckload and still manages to keep an amazing figure? I grabbed some garlic bread and headed over to where the rest of the gang was sitting. Max followed soon after.

"What's up people? Did you get unpacked?" Max asked. I think she was purposely ignoring the looks of shock and unhinged jaws. Even the flock was staring. Iggy was the first one brave enough to say anything, silly boy. Yay! I get to watch him get pummelled by Max!

"So Max… The weather's nice. How'd you and Fang get covered with paint? Mmm, this lemonade is delicious." Iggy said, suddenly seeming to find an interest in his cold drink. The question part was rushed, like he wanted to know the answer, but was afraid of what Max would do. What the hell?

"Umm, Iggy are you feeling alright?" Max replied.

"Just dandy. How'd you and fang get smothered in paint?" Again, the last part was rushed. At least now I know my brother has enough brains to be afraid of Max.

"None of you frickin' beeswax. Do you like to butt into other people's lives? If I had wanted to tell you I would have! So PISS OFF!" Max shouted. Heads that weren't already looking our way, turned. Sigh. Why does Max have to attract so much attention? Good or bad, I don't care, just too much attention! I decided to cut Iggy some slack and tell him the story."

"Iggy, me and Max had a paint war while we were re-decorating my room." I explained. I'm sure tons of other curious ears heard me too. See? I am great at telling stories. I can tell an entire story in one sentence. That is skill, people.

"Oooooooooooh." Iggy and Gazzy said at the same time. First of all, creepy. Second of all, what are those two up to?

"Come on guys let's start eating." Said Ella. I like her already. She's quite like me and she doesn't like to argue. She's probably the most normal out of all of us. Plus, she's Max's sister, if I get to know her, maybe I'll have a better shot at getting Max to go out with m- Wait, don't tell Max that. I only think of her as a friend… Yah, that's it. Sure I think she is amazing and perfect in everyway. But that doesn't matter. She doesn't think of me like that, so what's the point? We all dug in. Man, Cheryl is AMAZING! She's just as good as Iggy. Yah, my brother cooks. I've got my own personal gourmet chef.

"Hey Igs. It looks like you've got some competition. Cheryl's tacos are almost as good as yours and she made them for like 30 teen counsellors." I grinned.

"Yah I know. Cheryl is a great cook." Agreed Iggy. Everybody nodded their heads in agreement.

Suddenly somebody placed two slender hands over my eyes. I heard Max snickering. Huh?

"Guess who, Nicky?" said a sickly sweet voice. Ugh, Lissa. I tried to let her down easy.

"Stop please Lissa."

"Awww, your now fun." She whined. Ahh! My ears, they're bleeding. When Max whines, it's adorable. When Lissa whines, it's just plain painful.

"So Nicky-poo, can I sit with you?" she asked, not waiting for a reply. She slid into the seat next to me, pushing Max onto the ground.

"Max! Are you okay?" I cried jumping up to help her. Oh god! Lissa is such a bitch!

"Yah, I'm fine. But somebody is gonna get hurt and it ain't me." She said murderously, shooting a death glare at Lissa. Everyone flinched, including Lissa. Max gives a mean death glare.

"Ugh, you are such a slut. Look at you! You think you're so much better than everyone. You can't just threaten to hurt people randomly!" Lissa said, clinging on to my arm. I shrugged it off.

"Your right Lissa, I can't threaten just anyone. But I've made it my job to hurt bitches like you, who think they can cling on to any guy they want. Don't you have morals? It's sick how you flit from guy to guy. You screw them and dump 'em. How much lower can you sink?" Max ground out. I saw her clench her fists and unclench them repetitively.

"Your just jealous that Fang likes me more than you. You're so desperate. Go find someone in your own league." Lissa scoffed. At that Max burst out laughing.

"First of all, Fang's just a friend. Second of all, I could never be jealous of a prostitute like you, nor do I want to be." Max smirked. The 'just friends' part of her little rant bothered me. I wanted her to be so much more. Maybe one day I'll build up the guts to tell her exactly how I feel. Life sucks.

"Your so, so… UGH!" Lissa scream, stomping away. Everyone stifled laughter at her expression. Max just smirked triumphantly. All of the sudden these two boys jumped up and started break dancing. They were really good. One had blonde hair and the other had darkish brown hair. I couldn't see them very clearly though. Then Gazzy jumped and started making rapping noises. Max laughed and stood up too. She turned on the huge stereos and 'Fire Burnin' came on. It was hilarious. Even I cracked a smile.

"Wow, you guys started the fun without me? And I thought you guys actually like an old man like me!" A middle aged man came through the doors. He had greying hair and twinkling eyes. He was dressed casually in a checkered flannel shirt and kaki pants. Everyone laughed. "Alright, alright, settle down. You've all had your fun. So how's our first day at Camp Starlight been for you counsellors?" Everyone cheered. Some of the really corny guys *cough* Iggy *cough* whooped and hollered.

"Good to know. I'd just like to introduce myself. My name is Jeb Ride, camp owner, founder, and director. If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask. I'm all about the music. If you write a song, choreographed a dance routine, or made a rockin' new beat don't be afraid to ask for my judgment. I'm hear for you guys. Other wise I'd sit at home, watch TV all day, and leave my daughter Max to do everything." Everyone snickered. Max looked embarrassed. "Alrighty then, continue your dinner. But I think we should give Cheryl, our chef, a huge round of applause for a terrific first meal!" The whole room burst into applause. Cheryl came out looking embarrassed. Max dragged the two dancer boys over to our table. They plopped down on empty chairs.

"Fang, Iggy, Nudge, this is Asher and Josh. They're two of the camps greatest break dancers. We're good friends with them. Our band accompanies some of their dances." Max introduced us to the boys. They both wore t-shirt and board shorts. Josh was the one with blonde hair and Asher was the one with darkish brown. Asher had dog tags around his neck and an earring. They stuck out their hands with goofy looks on their faces. I could tell they were going to get along with Iggy. Nudge shook them each, giggling. Iggy, shook them too, while asking them if they were interested in pranks. I just kinda stared at them. Max shook her head in amusement.

"Fang doesn't shake hands." Max explained at Josh and Asher's quizzical looks.

"You mean he doesn't like to shake our hands. Sniff. Oh, it's soo sad. Fangster hates us. Oh, the horror." Asher cried out dramatically. He pretended to faint. Josh caught him by the arms.

"Noo! Asher, don't leave us! We'll make it through this together. Noo! He had so much more to live for. Why, cruel injustice, why?" Josh cried, just as dramatically. These two boys were so immature. See, I told you they'd get along with Iggy. I just rolled my eyes. Soon dinner was over. Lissa tried to flirt with me 3 more times, only to be scared of by Max. I was no 7:30pm and it was getting dark. The open mike was about to begin. The Flock and I had worked out some of the songs. I knew most of them, so I was doing background guitar. I also decided to do a solo, singing one of the songs I wrote. I'm not telling which, you'll have to wait for the show. Yah, that's right! I write songs! You gotta problem with that? Tell it to my fist. Sorry lost myself there. I was sitting under a big oak tree, strumming on my acoustic guitar, practicing for my solo.

"Fang let's get going. We have to get there before everyone else to set up! You know we are accompanying for some of the people right? Hurry!" I was yet again being dragged against my will by none other than Max. The Open Mike was going to be held on the outdoor stage. We had to get ready before the show started. Oh well, wish me luck.

* * *

**Iggy: Party! Party! Party!**

**Aqua: *Walks in to house with hands full of groceries* No parties! Iggy are you listening to me? Who are all these people at my house? What the hell?**

**Iggy: Sorry, I'm trying to talk to this hot girl... AQUA!**

**Aqua: Yes, Aqua! You are in big trouble. What have you got to say for yourself?**

**Iggy: R&R? *runs away***

**Aqua: Huh? Wait... IGGY! GET BACK HERE!**


	8. Chapter 8 The Open Mike

**Yay! the Open Mike is finally here. I know alot of you have been waiting for it. You might be disapointed thought because it is mainly just singing. Thankyou to candyluvdoll, ColorTheSky, maxridelover123, and birdgirl24. Thankyou to ColorTheSky for being the most loyal reviewer. I like hearing what you have to say. And just telling you guys, you can have Iggy, he is ALL yours. All he does is annoy the crap out of me all day long. And no I do not LOVE and Max Ride charaters.**

* * *

Camp Disaster Chapter 8-The Open Mike

Max POV

I dragged Fang behind the outdoor stage. The gang was already there tuning their instruments and practicing the chords and such. I was in a jolly good mood. Dinner had been hilarious. Lissa kept on trying to flirt with Fang. It was hilarious. The best part was how much he _hated _it! When Fang and I walked into the Cafeteria paint covered, everyone was in shock. I just loved all the attention. It was so funny, watching all their expression. I could tell Fang hated it though. He may have not cared about going to the cafeteria covered in paint, but he sure didn't like all the negative attention. He looked really embarrassed, probably because I sang 'Follow the Yellow Brick Road' on our way to the Cafeteria, drawing more attention. Anywho… Where is my acoustic? Ugh!

"Hey, Nudge? Where is my acoustic?" I demanded.

"Oh, I heard the stage crew say they were putting any of the instruments not being tuned near the stage so it would be easier for the late performers to find them. I put yours next to Fang's, they look so cute next to each other. I really like the purple paint stripes on yours. Put I think Fang's black wood is to gloomy. He should add some colour like yours! Do you think, if I got an acoustic, you could add hot pink to mine? Oh and BTW, your electric is up there too. I think your electric guitar is really cool too! I mean purple flames? That is soooooooo cute! But I really wish the black and grey on it was pink! That would be so amazing. I want one like that… or do you think it would make me look too hard core?" When she paused to take a breath, I clamped my hand over her mouth. She looked at me sheepishly. Man, that girl can talk. She barely took a breath in that whole speech. I should not have asked her where my guitars were. I cautiously lifted my hand of her mouth, ready to slap it back at a moments notice.

"Sorry Max! I got a little carried away. I really should shut up more. Then you guys could…" I shot her a warning glanced. She smiled back apologetically, pretending to zip up her mouth and lock it.

I walked over to Fang. He was sitting on a wooden stage stool tuning his sleek completely black 6-string acoustic guitar. His electric one sat at his side. Apparently, he hadn't been planning on bringing it, thinking he wouldn't need it. But Iggy brought it for him anyways. I loved his electric guitar. It was a really rare 12-string, black with red flames on the from and back. 'Fang G.' was etched onto the side in grey. I loved hearing him play it. I was really excited for Fang's solo. I still have not heard him sing properly yet. Stupid silent goth. The crewman pointed to me, signalling it was time to go up and start the open mike. I walked out onto the stage. I had changed my outfit. I now wore navy skinny jeans, a red t-chirt with a pair of silver wings on the front, striped black and grey flats, and a black vest. I had black and red bangles on, as well as silver hoop earrings. Ella had helped me add a streak of red hair dye through my hair. I looked like a punk-rocker chick.

"Hey Camp Starlight staff, and counsellors. Welcome to our very first Open Mike this summer. So let me hear you make some noise!" I shouted into the mic. Cheers erupted into cheers. "Alright, alright. I'll be your MC for tonight. I'd like to introduce myself and our band. We are called 'The Flock'. You'll see us around. We're the accompaniment for most of the singers and dancers. My name is Max Ride. I'm leader singer and guitarist for our band. Yes, my dad owns the camp. Big woop. All you guys need to know, is don't mess with me or you'll end up in the nurse's room with a black eye and a broken nose." Everyone looked speechless. Guess they've never had a lead singer introduce herself like that. I gestured to Iggy.

"Hello Los Angeles! I'm James, but everyone calls me Iggy. I'm the drums in our band. I like making bombs, pulling pranks, and pissing Max off." Iggy grinned cheekily into the mike. Oh he is so dead.

"HIIIII! My name is Nudge! OMG! This is soooooooooo exciting. I've never stood in front of such a big crowd. Okay, so I do background vocals and I play the acoustic guitar!" Nudge was practically squealing. I flinched.

"Hey, I'm George, but everyone calls me Gazzy… I suppose you can conclude why. I'm the bassist. I like making bombs, eating, and mimicking people." Wow, so Gazzy just lost himself a few dates.

"Hello, I'm Ella. I'm the back-ground vocalist and key-boardist. I like puppies, reading, shopping, and romance. Great to see so many people came to the Open Mike! I'm soo excited!" Ella giggled.

"Yo, I'm… Nick. I sing and play guitar." Still with the Tall, Dark, and Silent. He looked like he was contemplating whether to introduce himself as Fang or Nick. Good thing he chose Nick, Lissa was listening.

"Alrighty then, now that we've introduced ourselves. Here is the first act of the night, performing 'Every Time We Touch' by Cascada, give it up for my little sister Ella!" I introduced. More cheers. Me and Ella traded spots. I put on my guitar strap and got ready for the first performance of the evening.

"Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this!" Ella said. She started the song.

**(AN: I don't want to waste pages writing **_**all **_**the songs so I'll just describe most.) **Nudge and I helped her with accompaniment on the choruses. Ella's voice is so beautiful. She put Cascada's voice to shame. She has this really soft, gentle, feminine, yet strong, and confident voice. I just loved it! I loved the slower parts she sang in the song. When she was finished everyone burst out into applause. She did amazing, a great start to the evening.

"Next up we have Nudge singing 'Knock You Down' by Keri Hilson." Nudge stepped up to the main mic. Her singing was really fantastic too. I was trying not to laugh the entire time while doing the background vocal parts. Iggy had tried to do Ne-Yo's part, including the rapping part. Sooo, funny. I knew he would have to the other rapping parts too. Gazzy couldn't rap to save his life and Fang out-right refused. Iggy was our best choice. The song finished and I could finally laugh my head off. I went over and whispered to Iggy, asking him to let me the drum set for a sec. I sat down and took the drum sticks.

"Alright everybody for our next performance…" I started playing the beginning drum solo to Hannah Montana's 'The Best of Both Worlds". Everybody looked shocked and confused. "Okay, I'm kidding. Next up, Lissa Brookes singing 'Obsessed' by Mariah Carey." Lissa came up and smirked at me, like she was about to put me to shame. Yah, right. Lissa performance was completely ruined. She ruined it. Her voice wasn't that bad, just she sounded so snobby in the song, like every guy was really obsessed with her. Iggy grudgingly had to do the male voice part and Nudge, Ella, and I had to sing background. Phew, I was really glad when the song was over. I checked the list. YES! Fang was next!

"Okay, up next, someone I have been wanting to hear… F-Nick!" I grinned at him. He grumbled and went to go prepare. "F-Nick is just getting ready, he'll be here momentarily. I think I'm going to let him introduce his song himself. Just a hint, he wrote it himself!" I walked off the stage as Fang came on. I smiled at him. Our hands brushed and a shock went up my fingers. Huh? Fang sat down on a stool in the middle of the stage, a huge spotlight on top of him. He looked back at me, and I gave him a thumbs up. Then Lissa came by me.

"FYI, his name is NICK, not Fnick. Your such and idiot." I had to control my hands, to make sure I didn't beat her up. One day, I'll snap and she'll end up with a bloody nose. That's when Fang started talking.

"Hi everyone. As you know, I'm Nick. I'm going to be singing a song I wrote. It's called 'Old School' **(AN: This song is actually by Hedley) **Umm, yah." I cheered for him.

_Don't believe everything happiness says  
Nothing feels better than hiding these days  
We bury our fears in the drinks, in these tears  
For the days we believed we could fly_

_Call up your brothers and sisters and friends_  
_We'll go back to the place where the night never ends_  
_We'll remember the fires, the burning car tires_  
_Boy how in the hell did we get here?_

Iggy came in lightly with the drums.

_So why don't you meet me, down behind the old school_  
_We'll waste away the weekend, with perfect regard for how_  
_Cavalier we used to be, that beautiful insanity_  
_The apathy's surrounding me_  
_Don't close your eyes or we'll fade away_

_Over and over and over again_  
_We sat down for a minute, grew up into men_  
_Now we're putting out fires and changing car tires_  
_Man how in hell did we get here?_

_So why don't you meet me, down behind the old school_  
_We'll waste away the weekend, with perfect regard for how_  
_Cavalier we used to be, that beautiful insanity_  
_The apathy's surrounding me_  
_Don't close your eyes or we'll fade away this time_

_And we'll never get back what we_  
_Gave away, when we still have that fire in our eyes_  
_Don't believe everything happiness says_  
_Nothings as real as our old reckless ways_  
_When we drink by the fires_  
_The burning car tires_  
_Bad girls and good liars_  
_The dreams we'd conspire_  
_The days we went crazy_  
_The nights wild and hazy_  
_Man how in the hell did we get here?_

_So why don't you meet me, down behind the old school_  
_We'll waste away the weekend, with perfect regard for how_  
_Cavalier we used to be, that beautiful insanity_  
_The apathy's surrounding me_  
_Don't close your eyes or we'll fade away_

_Why don't you meet me, down behind the old school_  
_We'll waste away the weekend, with perfect regard for how_  
_Cavalier we used to be, that beautiful insanity_  
_The apathy's surrounding me_  
_Don't close your eyes or we'll fade away_

Ohmygod. Fang is amazing. His voice is absolutely, stunningly, perfect. God, I love his song! It's so beautiful. Fang should be a star. His voice just melts your insides. He stood up and smirked at me. Oh no… He came over and I ran over and hugged him. He stiffened for a second, but slowly his arms rapped around me.

"That was AMAZING! You're AMAZING! The song was AMAZING!" I told his, after pulling away. Suddenly Iggy's voice broke through the crowd. I didn't even notice him creep past me.

"Alright, originally Max wasn't going to do a solo. She didn't want draw attention to herself, but I think she should sing a song that she wrote, dontcha think?" Iggy asked the crowd. Why that little… Suddenly cheers of 'Max, Max, Max'. Oh crap, now I have to go. I was pulled on the stage by a squealing Ella and Nudge. I looked out at the crowd. I huge spotlight was shined on me. Shit.

"Well um hi. Damn, that spotlight is bright. I guess I'll sing one of the songs I wrote called 'Concrete Angel' **(AN: Originally by Martina McBride)**. It's about child abuse and umm, I hope you like it." I muttered. I walked over to the grand piano.

_She walks to school with a lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holding back;  
Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday,  
She hides the bruises with the linen and lace;  
Oooooh_

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask,_  
_It's hard to see the pain behind the mask;_  
_Bearing the burden of a secret storm,_  
_Sometimes she wishes she was never born;_

_Through the wind and the rain,_  
_She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;_  
_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place, where she's loved._

_Concrete Angel_

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night,_  
_The neighbours hear but they turn out the lights;_  
_A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate,_  
_When morning comes it will be too late._

_Through the wind and the rain,_  
_She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;_  
_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved._

_Concrete Angel_

_A statue stands in a shaded place,_  
_An angel girl with an upturned face;_  
_Her name is written on a polished rock,_  
_A broken heart that the world forgot._

_Through the wind and the rain,_  
_She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;_  
_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved._

_Concrete Angel_

I finished, kinda nodded, and was about to stand up and go. The cheers were deafening, a huge roar of 'ENCORE!' started. I reluctantly went back to the stage.

"Alright, stop. I'll sing another song. But first I would like to add a little message. 'Iggy you are sooooo dead!' Umm, I'll sing 'Breakaway' another song that I wrote. **(Originally by Kelly Clarkson. Imagine Max's voice is a little higher and younger.) **I grabbed my acoustic guitar and sat on the very stool that Fang did. Iggy knew this song. He came up and added the drums. Personally, I loved the chorus of this song. I liked most of my songs though. Any I don't like, I never bother practicing. When I was done the cheers blew off the roof. The rest of the flock jogged out. Asher and Josh also came up and stood in front along with a few of the female hip-hop dancers.

"Alright guys, last song of the evening. I think you all know this song. Feel free to sing along. Here's 'I Gotta Feeling' by Black Eyed Peas. Asher and Josh here, along with their friends will be dancing. Ready guys?" We sang it just like we practiced. I sang Fergie's parts along with Nudge and Ella as background. Iggy rapped. Gazzy and Fang also sang some parts. It was really fun. But the coolest part was Asher and Josh's mad dancing skills. You should have seen them. They were doing flips and everything. It was really amazing to watch. When we were done, we all stood up and all the performers bowed cheesily. I walked up to the mike.

"And that folks, concludes our first Open Mike. Hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget, the kids get here tomorrow. There will be a Bonfire Welcome Concert for them. Many of you signed up, so remember to practice. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go kill Iggy for making me sing. Bye!" Everyone clapped and cheered one last time. I turned to look at Iggy. He got this freaked out look in his eyes and ran away screaming his head off, like a girl.

* * *

**Iggy: Yes! I totally rocked out! All the girls loved me. My rapping is A-MAZING!**

**Aqua: Okay Iggy whatever stops the tears.**

**Iggy: They were laughing along with the song. Even Max.**

**Aqua: Actually Iggy, I think they were laughing at you.**

**Iggy: Oh...**

**Aqua: Please R&R.**


	9. Chapter 9 The Kids Are In The House

**OHMYGOD! I am Soo sorry! If you have been reading my author's notes you will know that I am on vacation. I wanted to update soooooo badly. But no internet connection, no fanficion. I apologize DEEPLY! I am replacing the AN with this chapter. I made this chapter 14 pages long on Word just for you guys. So on with the show...book...story... whatever.**

* * *

Camp Disaster Chapter 9-The Kids Are in the House

Fang POV

I slept really well yesterday. Max had given me a goodnight hug, and it seemed to have calmed down all of my nerves. Breakfast was delicious, just like before. We all had the works, a hearty meal of bacon, fried eggs, French toast, sausages, waffles, pancakes, and juice. There were tons of condiments and fruit as well. Sadly, my heavenly breakfast ended in an explosion. Iggy had planted a fart bomb on Max's seat. She was furious.

I chuckled as Iggy ran away screaming. I wasn't about to get in the middle of it. Max chased after him and soon caught up. That girl has wheels. She tackled him on to the grass and started tickling him. God, it was so hilarious! Iggy giggles like a girl. I decided to relieve him of his torture. I walked up to Max and gently tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey Max, do you wanna go swimming before the kids get here? I think Iggy has had enough torture for today." I asked her, nicely of course.

"Yah, you're right, but it's just sooooo much fun attacking Iggy! He squeals like a frickin' girl. You have to admit, you were laughing too… Okay, let's go swimming. I'll tell the rest of the gang." She said as she looked over at where Ella, Nudge, and Gazzy were busy learning dance moves from Asher and Josh. I noticed something, though Asher and Josh were part of the dance department at the camp, they hung out with our group most of the time.

"Hey, Asher, Josh, Ella, Nudge, Gazzy! Come over here, we've decided to go swimming! Wanna come?" She shouted at them. I flinched at the loud noise. Why couldn't she have just walked over there? They were like 4 yards away. Then I saw her grinning at me through the corner of her eye. Oh, it was to annoy me… of course.

"ZOMG! Yes! Yes! Yes! We should so, like, totally go swimming! Then Fang can finally, like, see Max in a swimsuit. OMG! This is soo totally exciting! I wonder which bikini I should wear. BTW max, I am soo making you wear a bikini! Fang won't know what hit him!" Wow, Nudge actually stopped talking by _herself_. She didn't even need someone to slap a hand over her mouth.

"Yah! Sure swimming sounds fun! I've always wanted to see what a bomb looks like underwater! Oooh, I have this sick prank in mind! It involves paint bombs! It's gonna be awesome!" Gazzy punched a fist into the air. Max glared.

"It better not involve me or you are dead meat. You and anyone else who tries anything" She warned them.

"Oh, it's not about you Maxie dearest. I'd never hurt you. I'm not stupid enough to actually _want _fatal injuries… But I can think of someone else." Gazzy said in a voice. His eyes glinted mysteriously and rubbed his hand together. He looked at me from the corner of his eye and cackled evilly. Oh well just great. Now I'll have to watch out for paint bombs.

Everyone went back to their cabins to get ready to go to the beach. Max and I walked back to our cabin in a comfortable silence. That's another thing about Max. She was really easy to be around. Most silences are uncomfortable, but with her it just felt natural. When we got back, she went to her half of the cabin and I went to mine. I was rummaging through my suitcase for my swim trunks when I heard I scream of terror coming from Max's room. I rushed over. The only thing that was going through my mind was _Not Max_. I pounded on the door, yelling Max's name. I was just about to break the door down when it was opened and the giggling faces of Nudge and Ella appeared.

"Aww, Fang! It's great that you care so much about Max, but nothing's happening to her. We're just helping her choose a bikini! Though for some reason, she absolutely refuses to wear one! No and, ifs, or buts about it Max!" Nudge yelled behind her to Max. "Oh, and Fang, you're not allowed to see her until the beach. Bye!" On that exciting note, my little sister slammed the door in my face.

I walked slowly back to my room. I continued to rummage through my suitcase. I had brought 2 pairs of swim trunks. I just didn't know which to choose. One was black with bright red flames printed on it. The other pair took to a more Hawaiian theme. It was grey with big red and orange Hawaiin print flowers, and black stripes on the sides. Just as I was about to reach for one, my door burst open. Nudge was standing at the doorway, already dressed in a bikini. She wore a light pink one that brought out her mocha coloured skin. It read 'Princess' across her butt in glittery, fake, hot pink jewels. There was a jewel crown the left side of her chest. I nearly passed out from all the pink.

"Oh, no, no, no! This simply won't do! You have to look hot if you ever want to impress Max! Now where are your shades? Fang! You're completely unprepared. First of, you gotta wear a T-shirt, so Max doesn't see your muscles until you take your shirt off. It has to be dramatic! What's the point of having a eight-pack if you don't show it off? You'll wear the swim trunks with the flames of course. It makes you look really hard-core, but sexy at the same time. Now remember, when you come out after swimming, you have to shake your hair dry, like a dog. That makes you look really hot. Max is going to be so shocked. She has already left for the beach with Ella. Take your black skull towel too. Remember what I told you! If you ever want to see Max ogling at you, you have to do what I say." Nudge rambled. She shoved all my swim stuff into my arms and put my sunglasses on. Then she pulled a black t-shirt over my head.

"Go change into your swim trunks! Hurry! I don't want to be late!" Nudge can be really annoying sometimes. I sighed and went to go change. In no time we were at the beach with everyone else. Max had a towel rapped securely around her, looking like she'd rather be anywhere else. Ella was continuously trying to convince her to take the towel off. I couldn't have agreed more, I wanted to see Max in a bikini. Gazzy, Iggy, Josh, and Asher were in their swim shorts already. They were in the midst of a heated water war. It was just any run of the mill water fight. Water bombs exploded everywhere in a frenzy of colour. I was not about to interfere with them anytime soon. I realized that Nudge and Iggy seemed to really fit in with The Flock. Nudged kicked my shin, making me look up at her. Well that was going to bruise. She tilted her head over at Max meaningfully. I sighed. Better get this over with. I walked over to where Max was, rapped in a towel, glaring at the girls. She had a pair of Nudge's Gucci sunglasses on and black flip-flops with a diamond encrusted flower.

"Hey Max. I see the girls got you to. Tell ya what. Let's forget everybody else here and I'll race ya to the water. Sound good?" I asked her. I really wished she'd take that towel off. I took off my shirt and saw that Max was staring at me. Guess Miss Fashionista was right.

"I'm gonna win, if you don't hurry up!" I shouted and started running to the lake. Max's competitive side got the better of her. She dropped the towel, sunglasses, and flip-flops and ran after me. I glanced back at her adn nearly tripped over my own feet. I have to say, Nudge made Max look 10 times better than she usually did, and that's saying something. She was wearing a black bikini with dark and light purple polka-dots. The straps were tied around her neck and there was no back side on the top. In the end Max beat me, because I was too mesmerized by her beauty. She shoved passed me and ran into the water laughing. I went in too. I swam effortlessly to where she was and tackled her into the water. We kept fighting with each other until Iggy came over, arms spread in a grand gesture.

"Ladies, Gentleman, and Fang, I present to you Gazzy and Iggy Incorporated's newest water bomb. Perfected with the help of Asher and Josh. And 3-2-1, we have ignition!" Iggy shouted. Everyone had their eyes trained on Gazzy and the large cone shaped object in front of him. As soon as he lit the tip of the cone, water funnelled out in a multitude of colours. The water spiralled around each other in different streams and created really cool patterns. Then the water shot up and became fireworks, then the remaining water dropped down like rain. It was amazing. I couldn't believe the 4 of them could make something like that. Iggy could barely pass Algebra 1 and yet he knew how to make the most complicated bombs. I walked over to Iggy and Gazzy and clapped them on their shoulders.

"That was sick, man!" I complimented. We hung out at the beach for another hour. Then I saw Asher check his watch.

"Yo, guys. We have to get going. Jeb wants us to get there 15 minutes before the kids get here so we can prepare and get assigned our groups." He declared. Everybody got up and started getting their stuff together. I walked over to Max and took her stuff as well as mine.

"Hey! I am perfectly capable of carrying my own stuff!" Max said indignantly. She snatched her beach bag out of my hands.

"Alright then Little Miss Capable. You carry your stuff and I'll carry you." I grinned at her. I hauled her over my shoulder like a sac of potatoes. Her head was facing my back and she started pounding on my back.

"Nicholas Martin Griffiths! You put me down this instant!" She screamed bloody murder. I should not have told her my full name. Now she can use it against me.

"Hey, you had it coming to yah, Maximum!" I snickered and kept walking. Max continued to hit me until we got to the pavilion behind the Music Room and Front Lobby. The outdoor stage was the same one in which last nights Open Mike was held. The Stage crew department was helping set up the mikes. Max's dad, Jeb, was directing some stage hands to set up blankets on the wet grass. He waved when he saw The Flock walking over. We walked over to him.

"Hi guys! How's my little group of trouble makers doing? You kids know about the Welcoming Bonfire Concert right?" Jeb looked just about to burst with excitement. We all knew about the concert. He was talking non-stop about it this morning at breakfast. He is one of the coolest dads I know. My dad was never.. he... never mind.

"Here is a list of the kids you guys are in charge of. Max, you're counselling with another boy named Nicholas. I have no idea who he is. I asked the admissions office to put you guys with each other but they didn't do it with Max for some reason." He muttered. The boys snickered.

"Hmmm, I wonder who Nicky is? Anybody know?" Josh said sarcastically.

"Why I don't know, Joshy dearest."Asher replied.

"I think he sounds like a sissy." Iggy stated.

"Alright, alright. That's enough guys. My real name is Nicholas, Jeb." I explained to him.

"Oh really Fang? I had no idea! Now that you mention it, I do remember Max introducing you as Nick yesterday at the Open Mike. Why didn't you tell me?" he questioned.

"I don't really like to advertise things that I'd rather not have people know. Besides, I only tell people I'm not comfortable with, my real name. It makes me seem more formal and distant." I replied.

"Oh, well I think Fang suits you just fine, m'boy (AN: Kinda like 'My boy')" See? That's what I loved about Max's dad. Always easy going, especially with the trouble his kids get into. I wish my d- forget it. Jeb walked out onto the stage and started calling counsellors up into the microphone and giving them booklets with a schedule and camper's names

"Here are your groups. You all have group numbers. You and your group can come up with a better name later. I'm going to give all the counsellors signs with their group numbers so it will be easier for the kids to organize themselves. They have all received the necessary information such as cabin number, lesson schedule, group number, counsellor name, etc. The kids are sorted out by the main activity they chose. For example, some chose vocals, others chose dance, and a lot of them chose instrumental. Then they are sorted by age group. The counsellors will be in charge of their group for group competitions and activities. Otherwise they have to teach lessons. Sometimes there will be more than one counsellor teaching a lesson like in 'Band 101' all of 'The Flock' will teach it. Kapeesh?" Jeb was explaining how it would go when the kids came. Good of him, to actually _inform _us about our jobs. So far all we got was a 'Congratulations! You're gonna be a counsellor at Camp Starlight' in fake enthusiasm from Jeb's secretary on the interview call-back. We all nodded in understanding. Jeb went around handing out signs with big neon numbers on them. I checked my schedule.

_Counsellor: Nicholas Griffiths_

_Age: 16_

_Musical Talents: Does vocals, plays guitar (acoustic and electric), drums, and bass._

_Camp Group: Vocal/Instrumental Group 1 12/13 year olds_

_Co-Counsellor: Maximum Ride_

_Other notes: Siblings James, and Monigue Griffiths are counsellors as well._

* * *

_NEW- Day 0 Bonfire Welcome Concert 7:00pm-8:00pm Outdoor Stage_

_Please note: Attendance is MANDATORY_

* * *

_Lesson Schedule: _

* * *

_Day 1: _

_Band 101 12/13 year olds Music Room 8:00am-9:30am Counsellors: Maximum Ride, Ella Ride, George Ride, James Griffiths, Monique Griffiths, and Nicholas Griffiths_

_Singing for Dummies 10/11 year olds Auditorium 9:30am-11:00am __Counsellors: Maximum Ride and Nicholas Griffiths_

* * *

_Half and hour resting period-_

* * *

_Lunch 11:30am-12:30pm Cafeteria_

* * *

_Band Accompaniment for 'Dance to the Beat' lessons __6/7 year olds Dance Studio 12:40am-1:20pm __Counsellors: Asher Jefferson, Josh Neil, Maximum Ride, Ella Ride, George Ride, James Griffiths, Monique Griffiths, and Nicholas Griffiths_

* * *

_Dinner 5:30pm-6:30pm Cafeteria_

_END OF DAY ONE_

_Please note: Curfew for all counsellors is 9:30pm. You must be in your rooms by then. The latest you may be up is 10:00pm. Security guards patrol the area. Please refrain from exiting the camp grounds._

_Note from our director- Jeb Ride: Asher, Josh, Gazzy… I do NOT want ANY cabins on fire this year. If you do, I will cancel the 4__th__ of July fireworks that you three plan every year. To all my counsellors, please enjoy yourselves. I want this job to be fun! _

The gang compared schedules I had all my lessons with Max (SCORE!), most of them with 'The Flock' and one with Asher and Josh, so I'd be seeing them. This sounded fun already. I cracked up when I read Jeb's note to Asher, Josh, and Gazzy. Jeb started putting us in order of main activities and group numbers. Not a moment after we were sorted out we heard the familiar crunch of tire wheels on gravel. The first few cars had started to stream in. One of the first was a red 2008 Audi Coupe. The driver was a lady wearing shades. I couldn't see her very clearly. She parked in a space that said STAFF ONLY. WTH? Was she crazy? Did she enjoy breaking camp rules? Before, she even shut down the car a little girl in a floral pastel pink dress hopped out. Her beautiful blonde curls were tied into pigtails. She looked about 6-ish and was easily the most adorable girl I had ever met. The girl looked very familiar, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. She tried to pull her Barbie suitcase out of the car, but to no avail. So she gave up and began running to the pavilion, seeming to know exactly where she was going. When she saw us, her face lit up and she spread out her arms.

"MAAAAAXIE!" The little girl cried. Huh? I turned around to see Max with her arms spread out as well. The little girl ran into her embrace and Max lifted her up and spun her around.

"Hey Angel. How's my little girl doing?" Ohhh, so _this_ was Max's little sister Angel. No wonder she looked familiar! She was like Gazzy's younger girl form.

God she was cute… Angel I mean. Max seemed to truly adore this little girl. Well there go my manly points for the day.

"I missed you. Hi Gazzy! Hi Ellie-bear!" She seemed to suddenly notice them for the first time. She waved her hand at them. Then she saw Asher and Josh. She tugged on Max's

arm, telling her to put her down. " Yay! Ashy and Joshy are here! They're gonna help me do my hair again!" She was practically squealing. Asher and Josh gave her a hug.

"How's our favourite little fallen angel?" Asher laughed. Okay, so even Ash and Josh softened up to Angel. It made sense. How could you not simply love her? Angel turned to look at Iggy, Nudge, and I properly.

"Who are you guys?" she said innocently. We smiled. Nudge bent down to her level.

"Hi, I'm Nudge, and that's Iggy and Fang." She said gesturing to Iggy and I. We waved. "We're Max's new friends. You must be Angel. We've heard a lot about you. You are just as cute as they told us." She said tapping her on the nose. Angel giggled. Did I mention Nudge absolutely _loves _kids? Well she does. It's the only time, her girly voice softens and she talks quieter, slowly, and not as much. Iggy's cool with kids. Me? To tell you the truth, I like little kids, but the older ones bug me. But I have decided that I absolutely love Angel.

"Oh, well, nice to meet you!" she ran over and hugged each of us around the legs. Then the lady, I'm assuming she's Dr. Valencia Martinez, walked over. She had been in the front lobby, probably signing Angel in. She was Hispanic, like Ella, with long wavy dark brown hair. She gave Jeb a kiss on the cheek and she hugged everyone, including me.

"Hi, I'm Valencia Martinez, but call me Dr. Martinez. I'm Max, Ella, Gazzy, and Angel's mom. You must be some of their new friends. Nice to meet you." She greeted.

"Hi! I'm Nudge, and this is Iggy and Fang. Iggy is a lot like Gazzy and they love making bombs and doing pranks and such. Fang is really quite. We think he is secretly Goth. He doesn't like being touched. I'm Nudge, and I love shopping, doing make-up and watchind romantic movies. Apparently, I talk a lot, so feel free to shut me up anytime. Don't worry, it won't hurt my feelings. I get it a lot from people. Some people even hate me because-"

"NUDGE!" We all shouted. Dr. Martinez laughed.

'Well it was great meeting you all. I'm sure I'll see you soon and often. I come and visit during the camp days a lot. I'm sorry, but I have to run to the office. I just got a text about a pregnant cat whose water just broke. Goodbye Jeb, dear. Goodbye everyone. I'll come see you soon okay Angel? Be safe, and Gazzy, Asher, Josh, Iggy… I don't want to here about any fires." We all said goodbye, and she rushed of to her car. Man, why do both Max's parents have to be so nice? She has a good life. Many more cars started streaming and soon the parking lot was packed, and there was a long line of parents and kids waiting to be signed in at the Front Desk. The secretary was in a flurry trying to sort things out. In your face lady! That's what you get for you're fake enthusiasm. Kids already signed in started getting situated in groups. the kids sat down on the blankets while some remaning parents who wanted to hear the opening speech sat in chairs. The counsellors stood to be seen better. The gang had gone back to our places. I grinned at Max beside me. She smiled back. As soon as most of the kids were there, Jeb started speaking.

* * *

**Iggy: Heyo!**

**Aqua: 'Sup**

**Iggy: Hey! That is soo not fair!**

**Aqua: What's not fair?**

**Iggy: How come you're are like one of the only people on earth who can say 'Sup' and not sound like their trying to be cool?**

**Aqua: Because I am cool, not trying to be. Besides, I really don't care.**

**Iggy: Next, you'll be telling me you can lift cars.**

**Aqua: Yup, I can lift cars. i can also jump tall buildings in a single leap. I'm just cool like that. You can't spell awesome without 'Me'**

**Iggy: Whatever. You're so full of yourself. Read and review.**


	10. Chapter 10 Flocking Around

**Hi guys! Chapter 10 is up! I wanted to add the hike but 15 pages is too long. Can you believe they've only been at camp for what? Two days? Yah two days. Enjoy!**

* * *

Camp Disaster Chapter 10-Flocking Around

Max POV

My dad's voice ran out to the fidgeting crowd of parents, campers, and counsellors. They were all waiting eagerly for Dad to start talking. I could tell some of the younger kids would have rather stood up and ran around, but no dice.

"Good afternoon parents, campers, and counsellors. My name is Jeb Ride and I own Camp Starlight. I am also the founder and camp director. Today is the official beginning of another summer at Camp Starlight! To returning campers, welcome back, to new campers, welcome to our family. I know most of you are here because, well to put it frankly, your parents are busy people who have to work to provide a living for you. So instead of hiring a nanny, they send you to camp, where hopefully you can have a good time. So for a month or so, we here at Camp Starlight will be your new family, even if only temporarily, because I believe kids should _always _get a chance to be just that, kids. So don't be holding grudges at parents you _think _don't care or acting to superior to have a good time, because I have been there and done that. Nobody will get cut more slack then the next person. I don't care who your parents or how rich they may be. Here at Camp Starlight, everybody is the same. So we can do this the easy way or the hard way, either have a good time and make friends for life or live the rest of your life wondering how things might have turned out. On that extremely happy note, I would like to tell you what we do at Camp Starlight. We are located in some of the only wooded area in LA. Our motto is 'Let Your Inner Music Free'. We encourage kids to express themselves, whether it be through vocalism, or dancing to a beat. Here kids can show off their musical talent and learn to improve their skills. It doesn't matter if you're a beginner or an experienced person, we'll give you the lessons you need to succeed. But it isn't as serious as it sounds. All our teachers our young adults, with plenty of fun left in their bodies. They'll encourage you as you learn more about music, and guide you in whatever ways they can. You'll also get to do fun activities such as art, sports, and leisure. My personal favourite is lunch. Don't worry about the safety of a sleep-away camp. Security guards patrol the camp at night, and counsellors are everywhere and are there for assistance, even if they're on break. I'm starting to ramble now, so hopefully, you can all get situated properly, with the help of our counsellors. I truly hope you will all have a fun and memorable time at Camp Starlight." My dad finished off with the same sentence as he always does. His speeches are cool because they are different every year. He had my personality, or rather I had his. He is a touch-and-go person, with a mind that says 'Act now, plan later' so all of his speeches are made up on the spot. Even with that flaw his speeches almost always come out better than pre-written ones. He turned and nodded at me. It was my turn to speak. I walked up to the podium, feeling nervous like I do every year.

"Hi everyone. My name is Max Ride, Jeb Ride's daughter. I would like to welcome you to my other home 'Camp Starlight'. I am sure we'll all have a great time. Anyone who tries otherwise will have to deal with me. I am head counsellor here and if you need anything don't hesitate to ask. I can sing fairly well, and I play an assortment of instrument, which I am moderately good at playing-" I was cut off by Asher yelling out.

"Are you kidding? You're amazing!" Yup, that's my Ash.

"Doesn't matter. So if you need anything come to me. I've had to deal with a lot of kids who simply refused to have fun, but in the end my awspiring power got through to them. In fact I see a few of their smiling faces in this very crowd. So I'm not going to take anything from anyone. I don't care if your Jimmy Choos stilettos might snap. What normal kid wears stilettos? They are death traps! All I want is for you guys to loosen up and have fun… So do it. Or else. Now go talk to your counsellors and they will help you to your shared cabins." I finished my not so amazing speech and stepped of the podium. Fang gave me a You-think-you're-so-awesome look. He shook his head in amusement. When I got to him we turned to our group. We got one of the toughest ones. Pre-teens who were going through puberty and mood swings, or what I like to call 'Rich kid hissy fits'. I wolf-whistled, to get the chatting, milling crowd's attention.

"Okay guys, we can do this the hard way or the easy way. Either you listen and we have a good time or you have hissy fits and I haul you to your activities. And I always keep my word. So you choose." I yelled over the din. Things went quite. A girl raised her hand. She wore a lot of glittery clothes, a hand bag, and a whole clump of make-up.

"I brought five suitcases. Will my suite have a walk-in closet? I can't possibly leave my Prada behind." I looked at Fang and smirked.

"Well, you'll be sharing a _cabin _with 3, 4 or 5 other girls. You each get one nightstand with 2 drawers, and you all share the 2 closets in the room. If you have any extra clothes, I'll gladly dump them in the lake for the piranhas to chew up." I said, sugary-sweet.

"Ugh! This camp is so outdoorsy! There is dirt everywhere!" The girl screamed in frustration, stomping her foot on the grass.

Fang POV

"Yah, it's called the ground, honey. Oh and those green things over there are trees. T-R-E-E-S!" Max said sarcastically. Another guy raised his hand. This one didn't have a suitcase, but one of those bulgy campers backpacks.

"Look, can we just get to our cabins? I want to check out the nature trail in our free hour before dinner." The boy said. He had dirty blonde hair that stuck out in odd angles, like you just went out for a jog in the woods. Blue eyes and a perfect smile with white teeth tied the ensemble together. I saw a lot of the girls swooning at him. So, a ladies man? I spoke for the first time.

"What's your name, kid?" I asked.

"Dan Morris" He replied.

"Okay, tell ya what. We're going to take the group on a tour of the camp first, while we find your cabins. Then Max and I will come with you on a hike. We've been meaning to go for a long time. Okay, man?" I asked.

"Sure!" He said, sounding excited, probably because his two counsellors had just offered to go on a hike with him.

"Don't act surprised. We're here to be your friends, more than counsellors. If you ever want to hang out with losers like us, have your people call my people." Max stated. One rich guy actually took out his phone.

"Not literally! You may have people, but we don't! Just talk to us, okay?" Max cried, in exasperation. I snickered.

"Something funny, Griffiths?" She snarled.

"Oh nothing, just my best friend has a spork in her hair!" I laughed.

"Yah, nice try buddy. Do that again and you'll end up with a _spork_ up your ass." She hissed. I guess swearing was okay around these kids. They were 12 and 13 year olds. They probably knew of swear words I've never even heard of. Kids these days, what has happened to the society? Why, back in my day, we used to milk the cow and trade it for rabbit pellets… Sorry, I couldn't resist playing around with your minds. The opportunity arose and I took it. Ha, so funny. You shoulda seen the look on your face… Wait, you can't have a face, because you're in my head. Great, now I'm talking to myself.

"Okay, let's get this show on the road!" I said with fake enthusiasm. I saw a lot of girls looking at me with dreamy goo-goo eyes. Okay, ewww. They're like 13 for Pete's sake! How can they like me? That's… 1-2-3 years younger than… okay so that's not so bad, but still! Creepy! Sorry ladies, I have my eyes set on a fallen angel. We saw Iggy and Gazzy with their group of 10 and 11 year olds. Iggy and Gazzy were screaming things.

"I don't know what I've been told! Maximum Ride is getting _old._ She can barely do a thing. People have to drag her by a string. She got wrinkles on her head. She can't even get out of bed! Everybody now… Oh CRAP!" Iggy was shouting a very creative song about Max, with Gazzy and his group, when he saw Max looking at him. It was funny. The entire group had been echoing his words so there was a huge resonating 'Oh CRAP!' LMAO!

"Okay kids. CODE RED! The eagle has flown the coop. Mission 'Diss the Miss' is a no go. Abort! Up and at 'em. Left, right, left." Gazzy cried, shooing the kids into a panicked crowd of running children. Max burst out laughing at their freaked out expression. Even I chuckled. I don't know who made the groups, but Gazzy and Iggy's contained mostly immature boys.

"Well, that was two of the most immature counsellors at this camp, Iggy and Gazzy. Also, Gazzy's my brother and Iggy's Fang's twin… Can't you just see the family resemblance?" She said sarcastically. "The place where the opening speech was held was the Pavilion and Outdoor stage. The Main Lobby and Front Desk are joined with our top notch music room, where you guys will be spending most of your time in. And to our right we have the beach as well as the sports field…" Max continued on our tour.

30 Minutes later…

"And finally, the cafeteria. Where you kids will be having all of your meals. Cheryl, our cook, is usually there so if you're hungry at any time, go see her and she'll whip you up a snack. And thus, concludes our tour of the camp. I'm dismissing you all right now…" Max was cut off as most of our group turned to leave. Max yanked a girl by the collar and dragged her back. "Not so fast missy. As I was saying. You've all seen the cabins and you know which one is yours. So I am trusting you kids, seeing as you guys are 12 and 13 years old, to take care of yours selves. I don't want to hear of any hissy fits between cabin mates. Try to get along with your roommates. If you absolutely despise them, don't talk to them. Or prank them when you're not at camp. Get settled unpack whatever. Dismissed for now, I'll see you guys at dinner." Max said. All the kids raced to their cabins, pushing and shoving, while other prissy one jumped around on their tippy-toes, trying not to step on dirt. Only Dan stayed, looking uncomfortable. I guess he wasn't our deal with him was real or not. I clapped him on the back.

"Hey, we promised you we'd go hiking, so the offer is still on… Unless you've realized how un-cool Max and I are and you want to ditch. That's totally fine." I said to him. His features lit up.

"Oh, you guys really where not joking? I thought it was just to shut me up." He muttered.

"Naw, we like hanging out with campers. Like I said before, friends more than counsellors… But don't think that gives you the right to disobey me, because I'll lock you in a room with man eating polar bears." Max said. He looked kind off scared, until she winked at, showing she was joking. We were still outside the Caf. I peered inside, most of the gang were inside having a snack with Cheryl. I nudged Max pointing at the window.

"Hey Dan? How would you like to meet our gang? We're going to go in the Cafeteria and have a snack with them. We usually do, at this time of day. Then after, we can go on that hike. Sound good?" I asked. He nodded.

"But, are they all counsellors? Am I allowed to hang out with you guys." He said nervously. Max laughed.

"How do I knock this fact into your brain? FRIENDS!" She laughed. God, I love her laugh. Dan smiled. We pushed open the Cafeteria doors and a huge bundle of glittery pink slammed into me. Guess who it was.

"Fang! OMG! Me and Ella's group are sooooo sweet! We got Angel! I just love her! So adorable! The kids were all like 'We love you Nudgey! We love oyu Ellie-bear" at the end. It was soooo cute. And…" She noticed Dan for the first time. "Oh hi! You must be one of the campers. I'm Nudge. People say I talk a lot, but that's just me… You look kinda like Logan Lerman, but with like blonde. That's cute, the girls must all just love you to bits and… Fang's giving me the look. I should shut up now. So I'm going to… Right now… Okay stopping." Nudge said quickly. She barely took 2 breaths. God. Dan just kinda looked shocked.

"Dude, don't worry, she does that all the time. But you get used to it." Asher said. "I'm Asher Jefferson. I'm one of the dance counsellors. I do the hip hop and breakdancing stuff… You know like this." He spun around, then landed on his back, spun in a circle and did a backwords worm, to get back up. Dan's jaw dropped.

"Hey, I'm Josh Neil. I'm part of the dance team to." He said, sticking out his hand, which Dan shook.

"Hi there. I'm Ella. Nice to meet you Dan." She said, smiling. Suddenly the doors banged open and Iggy and The Gasman ran in whooping and hollering.

"Dudes, that was sick. We totally dissed Max, and in SONG! God! Our group rocks!" Iggy shouted. Gazzy stopped dead in his tracks. He had seen Max and me.

"Umm Iggy. She's right there." Gazzy said quietly.

"Stop it Gazzy, you're ruining my mome-Oh crap. RUN AWAY!" He screamed. But Max was faster. She tackled him and grabbed an unfinished plate of spaghetti and dumped it all over him.

"Hey! I was eating that!" Josh complained.

"Ack! Max!" Iggy whined. Poor Iggy. Gazzy was rolling on the floor laughing. Max stood up and brushed her hands together. Then she glared at Gazzy. He stopped laughing and tried to make a run for it. He ended up with broken cookie bits down his shirt and pants.

"And that's the way the cookie crumbles, little bro. Literally." She smirked. The entire time Dan just stood there, taking in the Caf. And our friends. I smiled encouragingly at him.

"Still want to hang out with the freaks?" I smiled.

"Yah, you guys are the coolest losers I know." He said smiling back. See? Probably the least prissy in our entire group. Really outdoorsy. I never really noticed until Nudge mentioned it, but he does kind of look like Logan Lerman… Hey, don't give me that look. I _live _with Nudge. You see things, you hear things, and you are forced to learn things. Iggy and Gazzy were still busy trying to get the food off themselves.

"Yo, twin terrors! Introduce yourselves. This is Dan Morris. He's one of the less ga… prissy guys in our group. Max and I are going to take him on a hike." I yelled at the boys.

"Hey, wazzup! I'm Empeor Derric Lemeer Travis Tokenbrande Regenalde the Seventeenth." Iggy greeted.

"Hi Iggy." Dan smirked back. The kid catches on fast. Iggy pretended to get mad.

"INSOLENCE! How dare you speak to me like that! You shall never again use that name in my presence again! You shall call me Emperor Derric Lemeer Travis Tokenbrande Rebenalde the Seventeenth!" He cried, trying and failing, at sounding all high and mighty. Dan stifled a laugh.

"Hi! I'm Maria!" Gazzy squealed, imitating Ella's voice perfectly. "OMG! My make-up smudged. Nudge! I need to borrow your eye-liner!" Nudge looked truly freaked out. Especially since I think she likes him. Where did Gazzy learn to imitate voices?

"Gazzy, cut it out. He can 'project' and 'imitate' voices. Not one of his better talents, but it beats his death farts. I'm guessing you realize why his nickname's Gazzy." Max explained, to a very scared looking Dan. Just then Cheryl walked in, wiping her hands on her apron.

"Oh hi Max, Fang, Iggy, Gazzy! I was just about to whip up some lemonade for the flock!" She said. She turned to Dan.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Cheryl the camp cook. You must be a camper friend of the gang's. What's your name sweety?" She asked.

"My name is Dan. Nice to meet you." He stated.

"Well, I'm gonna go get that lemonade. Do you want to help Max?" She asked, and was met was a collective groan from the rest of the flock. Max glared at them and hopped up.

"Sure Cheryl. I would _love _to help you cook." She said forcefully.

Iggy POV **(AN: YAY! First time! I love Iggy's POV… Don't tell him I said that.)**

Max followed Cheryl into the kitchen. Well, great. I'm practically dying of thirst and hunger, and I can't touch any of the food Max brings out. Huff! Maybe I'll make some sandwiches later. Yah, I cook! And I'm good at it too. So stick that in your juice box and suck it! Anyways. Let me tell you about me and Gazzy's master prank… On Fang. First we get him all paranoid with bombs talk. Then when he's not looking we plant auto-exploding paint bombs in his bed. He sleeps shirtless in his boxers. So when he comes out from his room completely splattered in paint he'll want to kill us. But Fang being Fang has to get 'clean' first. It's disgusting. He takes this thing called a 'shower'. It gives me the willies. So when he goes to 'clean' himself off. Clear glue will trickle down instead off water. So obviously he realizes. When he walks out a bucket of feathers will be waiting for him. Then we run in and snap photos. Simple. So that's part A. Part B starts when…

Oh wait. Max just walked out of the kitchen and she's carrying… food. I think. Oh my gods! Did that thing just move! Aaah! Wait, no, that was just Max's hand. Hehe, my bad. Okay, so I may be just a little paranoid. But hey, you've never tried Max's cooking.

"Okay! Who's hungry!" Max cried. She was met with various 'Oh yah!'s and 'Starving's. "Good, cause I made corn beef sandwiches.

"Mmm, not that hungry." I said. Max looked kind off pissed. It's true. The only thing Max can cook is cookies. And surprisingly, they're the best I've ever tasted.

"I'll have one!" Dan said.

"Noooooooooooooo!" Gazzy cried in slow motion. He reached out and slapped his hand away. Fang nodded his head in agreement.

"Why?" Dan asked innocently.

"Why? Why? Because it's like death in a sandwich. They literally kill you. Max can't cook anything to save her live." I explained. "Here, allow us to demonstrate." I grabbed one of Max's sandwiches.

'Hey! That's not fair1 You're feeding the boy lies! I can bake cookies!" Max cried defiantly.

"Yah, _only_ cookies." I stressed. I ripped a chunk out of the sandwich and threw it into the trash can, to make it look like I had taken a bite out of it. Time to turn the act on. I called over to Asher and Josh who were vigourosly arguing about some rapper on the other side of the Cafeteria. They hadn't seen Max bring the sandwiches out.

"Mmm. God this is like heaven. Asher, Josh! Stop arguing for a second. You guys _have _to try these delicious sandwiches that Cheryl made!" I yelled. Pretending to chew on the sandwich, savouring it. I shot Max a glance that said Don't-say-anything. See? I can do that talk with your face thing Max and Fang do. She shot back a look that said You-Owe-Me-BIG! Asher and Josh ran over eagerly. They both knew how good Cheryl's cooking is. The two idiots each grabbed a sandwich and stuffed it into their mouths.

"Wait for it." I motioned to Dan. Asher and Josh froze in place after a few bites and chews.

"These weren't made by Cheryl were they?" Asher said, looking scared. I shook my head, stifling laughter. Even Fang seemed amused. Then they both dropped onto the floor and started convulsing.

"What order was it again Iggy? They turn blue, green, then purple right? Or was it green, purple, blue?" Gazzy asked me. Dan was staring at the two on the ground in horror and disbelief. That's when they started changing colour.

"Nope. It's green, _blue_, purple." I told Gazzy.

Then turning to Dan, I said: "Now you know never to eat Max Ride's cooking… Unless it's cookies. Those are amazing!" I told him firmly and seriously. All he could do was nod his head, still not taking his eyes off Ash and Josh.

* * *

**Aqua: Okay, so I kept on poofing Iggy back and forth between stories and I think he's kinda pissed. He's in his room, so let's sneak up on our favourite blind mutant chef.**

**Iggy: *Furiosly making out with a mop* Oh, Squirtle. Oh! This is... Oh, your an amazing kisser. Oh. Mmmm. Mmmph. Phhft. I want this, but please don't tell Ella we're doing this.**

**Aqua: Umm Iggy? Do I even want to know why you are kissing a mop? And what the hell is a Squirtle?**

**Iggy: *Jumps 10 feet into the air* AQUA! I was... umm... just... doing... homework! *Tries desperately to hide the mop***

**Aqua: Okay, Iggy. Let's just pretend I never saw you. I'm going to go now. When we speak again, this will never have happened. **

**Aqua: *Shuts door* Well just great. Now I'm scarred for life. *Looks up dejectedly* R&R?**


	11. Chapter 11 Head in the Dirt

**Okay, so short chapter. Some people wanted FAX so I added it. Umm. I couldn't update cause I was doing vacation stuff and also because I wanted to figure out a really good chapter. I don't like writing filler stuff. The fax isin't much but I don't want that much yet. I never really planned any fax this soon until people asked so yah. Sorry if I don't update that fast... Please do not throw virtual crap at my face. I'm on vacation for like 2 months. I'll update as soon as possible.**

* * *

Camp Disaster Chapter 11-Head in the Dirt

Max POV

Asher and Josh finally stopped twitching and convulsing. They both got to their feet shakily and glared at me.

"Why didn't you say anything? We could have been killed!" Josh screamed at me. Spit flew onto my face. I lifted a hand and wiped it off. Then I used Gazzy's t-shirt sleeve as a towel. He glared at me and I stuck out my tongue at him, being the immature girl I am.

"Well, having Iggy in dept, to me, was a good price to pay." I said. Asher and Josh were still grumbling.

"We have to get back to the Dance department. I have a score to settle with a pac-man machine." Asher said. "We'll see you guys at dinner." And with that, Asher and Josh left. Probably to go rinse their mouths with Listerine.

"Yah, Gazzy and I have to go get ready for the paint bombs prank." Iggy muttered, looking like he was distracted by something.

"Bye, Nudge!" Gazzy shouted. We all looked at him. Ha! He soooo likes Nudge. That can be useful blackmail. "… and Ella, and Fang, and-"

"Oh, spare us Gazzer. Just go make your stupid bombs." I grinned. Then I turned to Ella and Nudge.

"Fang, Dan, and I are going on our hike now. You two will be okay together with your girly antics right?" I asked them.

"Yah, go have fun!" Ella said. I love my sister. She may be a little girly for my taste, but she has such a sweet heart. I clapped my hands together.

"Okay, let's go. I'm going to run into the kitchen and get the small snack basket Cheryl packed for us. And don't tell the boys but I made my famous chocolate chip cookies." I said to Fang and Dan. I ran into the kitchen and grabbed the mini picnic basket that Cheryl had prepared while we were in the kitchen. I have to remember to thank her again for being so thoughtful.

"Let's go! Lead the way boy scouts!" I gestured to Fang and Dan to go first. Fang just rolled his eyes and headed out of the Cafeteria. We walked for 5 minutes toward the woodsy trail. I paused at the entrance. There was a big sign that read:

_Trail Blazers stay alert and beware,_

_For danger can lurk everywhere._

_Travelers heed our desperate call_

_Do you really want to risk it all?_

Fang looked at me questioningly.

"Hehe, camp joke. Sorry. Ignore that sign." I muttered. The truth was, me and my dad had gone on that trail the very first day the camp opened. In the end, we both landed in this HUGE pit of mud. I swear, it looked shallow, but it was like a pool. By the time we got out we were plastered with mud and laughing our heads of. So we put up that sign as a joke. Of course the mud pit evaporated but it's still a good memory.

We continued down the trail. About 20 minutes into the hike I heard a yelp behind me. Turning around I saw Fang had tripped over a big tree root and face-planted into a pile of dirt… At least I think it was dirt. Laughing, Dan and I helped him up. I passed him a towel from Dan's well prepared hikers backpack. He glared at me as he wiped the crap off his face. Dan and I couldn't stop laughing the entire time.

"Aww, Fang! You never told me you had the hots for Mother Nature! You love her so much that you'd kiss the dirt for her. Isn't that just the sweetest thing!" I giggled. I barely noticed that Dan had started to walk ahead.

"Whatever Max. At least I don't have a major crush on the wall, or else I would be walking into them as much as you do. That would leave a mark." He smirked. Why that little bas-bad boy. How dare he bring my clumsiness into the argument. So obviously being the idiot I am, I made a snap decision and retorted back with and insult.

"With a face like yours, I'm sure no one would even notice the difference." I snapped back.

"Hmmm maybe." Fang said, looking kind of dejected and hurt. Oh no. I sucked in a breath. I really didn't mean that. I reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Fang, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean that okay? I was just joking around. Please don't take that seriously!" I said to him.

"Yah. Okay Max. It's not your fault. Maybe my screwed up face is the reason I can't get the girl of my dreams." He muttered.

"Fang! Don't say that! Of course you'll get the girl! I don't see how any girl wouldn't like you. In fact, I think you're very handsome, not ugly at all. I'm sure tons of girls fall head over heels for you all the time." I said to him, trying to be comforting. But looking back at my words, they probably didn't really help and they were more embarrassing on my part. I felt heat rise up to my cheeks. Great, now I'm blushing. I mean I don't like Fang like that… He's a friend. An amazingly good-looking friend with deep brooding eyes and- No. Just a friend.

"If only you knew." I heard Fang whisper so quietly, I wasn't even sure if I had heard him right. As we continued walking, tension hung in the air. This was one of the only times that I felt uncomfortable being alone with Fang. Then Dan came running back up the path, breaking the awkwardness. Bless him.

"Hey you two slow pokes! Am I going to have to report that my two counsellors ditched me in the middle of the forest?" He yelled jokingly. He seemed to suddenly notice the discomfort between the two of us.

"Well, I've been up and down the trail… So do you guys want to head back? It's almost dinner and you guys have only like an hour to prepare and practice for that Welcoming Concert thing. And you have to eat dinner too." He declared. Fang and I nodded our heads mutely. We started walking back up the trail. Things were going to be awkward tonight. Unless I talked to Fang. Yep, that's what I'm going to do. As soon as we get Dan settled I'll talk to him…Wish me luck.

* * *

**Iggy: So what have you been up to?**

**Aqua: Really Iggy? Small talk?**

**Iggy: Well you said to pretend 'The Incident' never happened.**

**Aqua: What incident? i don't remember any incident? Did your mother die?**

**Iggy: Fine, continue ignoring yesterdays events. And BTW, I don't _know _my mother okay. I wouldn't know if she were alive or d-d-dead.*sniffles***

**Aqua: Aww, I'm sorry Iggy! How 'bout I specifically ask readers to review and say a few words about your long lost mother? Okay? Would that make you feel better? If readers extended their thoughts to you, instead of just commenting on the story, would that make you feel better?**

**Iggy: *Sniff* Yes. Please do, young readers. Do it for my mother, that I'll never... never know- Wah Wah Oh the sorrow *Breaks down crying***

**Aqua: There there Igs. Everything will be okay.**


	12. Chapter 12 Nightly Antics

**Omygawd! Exactly 100 reviews! I'm so happy, we reached my all time goal! Thankyou TomBoyGal for being the 100th. I'm starting to write this chapter immediately, but now it's been like a month. I am so sorry. You know I was on vacay, and there's like no internet and then my computer broke, yada yada. You guys probably don't care. I only do this because I love my readers. I realize I have not recognized them in a long time, and it makes me feel kind of guilty. So here is a special thanks to all of my most loyal/frequent reviewers:**

**aeromaiden-who flatters me way to much for my own good. Be careful, my head just about explode with all the hot air in it. Then you guys wouldn't get any more updates now would you? Also, thank you aeromaiden for declaring that my story is your all time favourite. I am honoured.**

**ColorTheSky-For holding the record of reviewing the most out of all my awesome readers. I always look forward to your comments. Thank you for being constant.**

**desperatelyobvious-For making me crack up at all of your reviews. You really get what I'm trying to say in my story. Keep on doing what you do.**

**CrazyNerdyFangirl-Thanks for warming up to my story. I'm sure you had your doubts at first but now you have turned into one of the reviewers I look most forward to listening to. **

**fangandiggyaremine- First off, you can have both of them. To me, boys were created by god so that we girls could step on them and laugh. Your reviews always brighten up my day.**

**nightworldbyanyotherworld-Thank you once again for reviewing so much. You are so nice. It's amazing I haven't exploded yet from all the niceness.**

**birdgirl24- Thank you Alex for reviewing. I like how you always tell me what your anticipating or what you liked about the chapter. Also that you always sign your name. It's cute… if you like that stuff. But I don't do cute. Sorry to disappoint.**

**Um, Oh yah. Let's aim for 110 reviews okay? I've never asked for reviews, but I **_**really **_**want to get 110. Also after doing this chapter filled with songs I realise that I should probably ask for my readers thoughts. So um, if you have any suggestions for songs feel free to tell me. I already have most of the songs planned out, but some can be subject to change. Just tell me the song name, who it's by and who you want to sing it. I also need help with guitar terms. I'm a piano person. I know next to nothing about guitar, so help is appreciated. Also any questions on the story that you don't understand, feel free to ask and I'll post up the answers to as many as I can. And can you guys please tell me whether you would mind if I made long ANs to thank my reviewers and answer questions and such… Your opinion? Do you people even read my ANs? I know so far my story has just been random fluff but as soon as camp starts really going, the drama will begin. Also any bolded words in bolded brackets will be ANs.**

**That's it. This is by far the biggest AN so far, which I hate, and I apologize. But these awesome reviewers deserved a BIG thank you. On with the show!**

* * *

Camp Disaster Chapter 12-Nightly Antics

Max POV:

We decided that Fang would go find the others while I dropped off Dan. I looked down at the picnic basket and almost groaned. We didn't get to eat one bit… Oh well. I watched as Dan waved goodbye.

"See ya Max! I can't wait to see you and Fang perform at the concert! I heard we are having lasagne for dinner!" Dan exclaimed at his cabin door. I was still thinking about what I said to Fang. The more I thought about it the more confused I became. I mean, he should have known that I was joking right? Everyone knows that that's just me… I make snap decisions. He of all people should know. I didn't sound that serious… did I? Pretty much, I felt horrible for even saying something like that.

Because:

I really didn't mean it

There is no way on earth Fang could ever be ugly

I hurt his feelings, whether a lot or just a little, and being his best friend, I shouldn't have done it.

So I plastered a fake smile on my face and said goodbye to Dan. Even as I walked away I was still going over my muddled thoughts. That's when I knocked into a big black wall. I was forced into landing on my bum. Ouch, walls hurt. Great, Fang was right about me running into walls. Then a large tan hand shot out in front of my face. What? Then I looked up. There were no walls in sight. Instead there was a concerned looking Fang. Oh, I ran into Fang, not a wall. Meh, close enough. I took his hand and sprang to my feet. I brushed the dust of my pants and then looked at him expectantly, knowing he would want to say something.

"Woah Max, are you okay? You walked straight into me and you didn't even notice. You seem really distracted" He looked at me with those deep dark eyes, concerned etched dimly in his features. If you didn't know him well, you wouldn't have noticed, but his eyes gave him away.

"Yah, I'm fine." I muttered, still rubbing my head.

"Good. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you, Maxie." He grinned at me.

"Umm. Actually I wanted to talk to you." I said quietly.

"Yah? What about?" He questioned.

"About earlier, in the forest. I really hope you forgive me. I shouldn't have said what I said. It was a mean thing to say." I said hopefully. I crossed my fingers internally. Please say yes.

"Don't worry. I already forgave you. It was really me who was at fault. We were joking around. _I _was joking and I knew you were joking too… it's just inside I knew that it might just be true. I guess I've been wondering that for a long time. Because this girl that I lo-like is just too amazing for her own good. It makes me feel that she could never want someone like me." He murmured, seemingly deep in thought. For some reason my insidea tightened at the thought of Fang being head over heels for someone. And it wasn't that I was angry at the girl for not liking him back, I was just angry that he even liked someone. That he would share special moments with another girl. That's just cruel on my part. It was a mean thing to even think. Someone as wonderful as Fang is bound to get tons of girls at his feet, but my stomach convulsed whenever I thought of that. Fang on a date with someone _else. _Fang kissing someone goodnight. Fang giving one of his special smiles, reserved only to me, to another girl. It made me angry and something else that I couldn't put my finger on. But why was I feeling these things? I should be perfectly fine with this. I mean it's not like I like him or anything right? Do I like him? No, no of course not. I mean he considered me just a best friend, so it would never happen… But Fang, well he certainly could be liked. He was just such a perfectly wonderful person. Do I like Fang? Oh no. I think I may be falling for my best friend.

Fang POV

Max had this dazed looked on her face, like she was in another world. She just stood there for five minutes staring at the beach in the distance. We were still near Dan's cabin. I had come to see what was taking Max so long. The others were already in the music room, _trying _to practice. But of course without their lead guitarist and frontman, or in this case frontwoman **(AN-A frontman is the lead singer in a band)**, they didn't really have much to do. So they were just running over their parts separately. The sound in the music room had become unbearable. They all started with different songs at different parts. You could hear Nudge's girly singing while Iggy rapped or crashed away at the skins. Gazzy was doing really weird chords on the bass and Ella was going techno on the keyboard. Just all that random mis-matched noise they call music was too much for me, so I told them I was going to find Max… Well I found her. She was still zoned out. Where was that girl's head? I snapped my fingers in front of her face. She blinked and seemed to re-focus on the world. She looked at me, confused and dazed.

"So, you finally decided to rejoin us on planet earth? How was la-la land? I heard the weather's great this time of year." I grinned at her. I rarely smile. Only at Max, I have a special smile for her.

"I was just thinking about… stuff. How long have I been out of it?" She asked.

"A millennia. I am the great great great great great great grandson of the late Nicholas Griffiths." I told her. She did one of her classic death glares at me. I lifted my hands up in mock surrender. "You've been out for 10 minutes. We have to get back to the flock. They're trying to practice without their lead singer and guitarist, and failing epically." She nodded.

"Are you sure you're not upset about what I said?" She asked again sceptically. I nodded my head and smiled one of my special smiles. I heard her breath hitch and I smirked. I really wasn't mad at her-at _all_. Just that comment made me think. I knew she was joking, of course she was. That was just Max's personality. I didn't understand why she was fretting so much over this. I was pretty sure she didn't think I was ugly… just not attractive. Or maybe it was just me as a whole that she didn't see as boyfriend potential. Great, I'm starting to sound like a love sick teenager. Maybe I am one. Why do you guys even bother to listen to my thoughts? Okay, I've officially lost it. I talk to non-existing people in my head. Someone strap me to a gurney and send me to the mental ward.

We walked slowly towards the music studio. I casually slung my arms on Max's shoulder, earning a warning look from her. She playfully shoved my arm off, but as she turned her head away, I thought I saw a faint tinge of pink on her cheeks. We neared the studio and before we even got within a 100 metre radius, we could hear the various loud noises coming from the supposedly 'soundproof' room. Apparently, it wasn't immune to 'The Flock' (Let's pretend that my mind isn't monotone and that the last sentence was spoken in an ominous voice.) We walked into the room and Gazzy had his shirt over his head and was running around hitting things around the room. Iggy had somehow found a bright pink dress to wear and was twirling around on the stage drunkenly, singing 'Barbie Girl' loudly. Nudge was rolling on the floor laughing her head off, while hiccupping at the same time and Ella was banging her head on the wall, looking like she wanted to be anywhere else. Max took a drum stick that was lying around and smashed down on one of the cymbles. There was a huge resounding ring, because of the amplified noise. Everyone froze and looked at her in surprise.

"Settle down younglings. You must learn to respect your learning environment, and me, your master. Be still, young padowans, and listen." Max said, waving her hands in a grand gesture.

"Woah! Since when was Max wise? We must be in another, tripped out, alternate, dimension or something." Gazzy gasped in fake awe, earning a slap upside his head.

"Seriously guys. We've got like, what? One hour before dinner? And then after that, it's our first performance to the campers. It's got to be perfect. And we've got tons of other concerts and shows planned for the kids and my dad signed us up for everyone. We have got to set our nose to the grindstone. SO UNGLUE YOUR LAZY BUTTS OF YOUR SEATS AND LET'S GET A MOVE ON!" Max exclaimed, exasperated. I still marvel at how she was able to even keep the band somewhat in order, especially now that Iggy and Nudge were part of it.

"Yes, Oh Mighty Ruler of All… Hey? Do you guys know if we're having tater tots for dinner today? Me loves meself some tater tots." Iggy said. We all rolled our eyes at Iggy's short attention span. I swear, that boy should get tested for ADHD** (AN: ADHD-Attention Deficit Hyperactive Disorder)** or something. I can't believe he's my twin. Can you? Maybe they handed my mom the wrong twin at birth.

So we finally got settled and managed to go through all of the songs for the Welcoming Bonfire Concert. Yup, even the instrumental accompaniment ones. Trust me, I don't know how we did it, with something blowing up every five minutes and all the breaks we took, but we did it. I knew most of the songs, and for the ones I didn't Max just told me to follow along or to just strum some C major chords. We had even added a song for me to sing and switched one of Gazzy's rapping parts to Iggy's, because Gazzy sucked at it. Well, more than Iggy. By the time the time the dinner siren sounded we were all panting hard, and our heads were beaded with sweat. My vocal chords were so strained, I thought they were going to snap. We grabbed the moist towelletes **(How the mushrooms are you supposed to spell that? I wrote toilets the first time.)**, brought in by a cleaning lady, and wiped ourselves of. Iggy, Gazzy, and I chugged like 3 bottles of water. The girls just kind of drank a bottle each, the normal way. We headed out the door, joining the large mass of kids and counsellors alike, to the Cafeteria.

Iggy jumped up and punched a fist into the air. "Tater tots, here I come!" We all laughed as he ran all the way to the Caf, shoving aside kids and adults, as if it was a race for his life. He jumped again as he entered the doorway, doing the weird heel click thing. How on earth did he learn to do that? It's like impossible.

Asher and Josh soon joined us. We told them about Iggy, and we all cracked up again. I saw Dan, not far off. He seemed to have found some outdoor freaks like himself to hang around. Max waved at him and he smiled back, seeming quite content.

"Maxie! Ellie-bear. Nudgey-Pudgey!" Screamed a little six-year old voice. Turning around, I saw none other than Angel, curled around Ella's leg. The three older girls laughed and greeted Angel. Man, she is cute. -1 manly points, now.

"Hi Fang. Hi Gazzer. Hi Ashy. Hi Josh." Angel said this all really fast, a streamline of unbroken words. We all couldn't help but smile and wave at her.

"Ready for Dinner, Ange? We're having mini burgers. You like those dontcha?" Gazzy said to the little girl. Wow, I never knew the Gasman could be sweet. Josh then picked her up and placed her on his shoulders. That's how we ended up walking to the Cafeteria. With a giggling Angel on Josh's shoulders. When we entered Jeb was there, talking to Iggy.

"Now Iggy. I saw your little display outside and I would like to point out that this is not a play area for you to run around in. You must respect the environment and the people around you. You must be especially careful with the younger campers and NEVER must you push one. I'm afraid that's quite a large accumulation of broken rules. I'm going to have to fire you." Jeb said sadly. We all gasped.

"Oh my gosh. Jeb, I really didn't mean to cause so much damage. I would n-never do anything to hurt anybody and I'm sorry and I really like this place and Ella and I don't want to leave so could you please not fire me because I'll try to do better and I'll be more of an angel than Angel and I promise that this will never happen again-" Iggy rambled to a stop. Max who had been making choking sounds finally couldn't keep it in and burst out laughing. Jeb, Ella, and Gazzy laughed out loud too. Max held her stomach and placed a hand on her dad's shoulder. We all looked at them confused.

"Why are you laughing? This isn't something to laugh about. Or are you guys happy that I'm leaving?" Iggy protested.

"Oh-oh man. Dad that was EPIC! That's going in the record books as the best one yet! Haha. So funny. Can't stop laughing." Max got out through her giggles.

"Okay, seriously guys. What's going on?" I asked. I was the only one who was still calm and collective, on the outside at least.

"Okay okay. That's enough kids." Jeb said, finally putting a stop to his booming laughter.

"So here's the sich. Everytime somebody breaks a rule at the camp, dad starts lecturing the victim with a very serious voice. He freaks them out so much when they hear they're going to be fired. Instead of punishing them, he scares them into never doing it again. You should see there faces. Especially when they learn it was all a joke. It's too funny. Ah, I love camp traditions." Gazzy explained. There was aloud resounding 'Oooooh.' from everybody.

"But, back to a more important topic. Iggy likes Ella? GASP! Dude that's like twice the embarrassment in 10 minutes. So tell us. What is it about Miss Ella that you love soooo much?" Asher asked Iggy, while pretending to hold out a microphone in front of his mouth.

"I-I-I never said a-anything about liking Ella. I said I really like Cheryl's Alfredo sauce." Iggy stuttered.

"Um, Iggy. Alfredo sauce doesn't even sound like Ella. We all heard you loud and clear." I told him.

"Yah. You were all like 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass myself infront of the entire camp! I like Ella to much to leave. Please, don't make me leave the love of my life!' and stuff like that." Gazzy said, imitating Iggy's voice perfectly. We all laughed. Well I chuckled, but still.

"Alright, you kids have had your fun. Dinner's going to get cold, while you guys stand here embarrassing Iggy. Go eat for now." Jeb told us, trying to be stern.

"I'm hungry. Joshy put me down. I want mini burgers!" Angel protested, hitting her tiny fists on Josh's head.

"Ow! Angel that hurt." Josh said as he placed Angel gently on the floor. She just smiled innocently, and ran off to join the line of people at the buffet table. She was immediately crowded with a bunch of her little friends, so I figured she'd be okay. We joined the line to, behind everybody else, because we were counsellors. The younger kids get served first, so we were behind the 13 year olds. A whole bunch of rowdy, prissy, rich kids going through puberty. Greaaat. And what's even better? Lissa and her army of skanks were behind us. I felt a hand with claw like manicured nails brush gently down my arm. I shivered, not because her sad attempt at seduction worked, but because I was seriously scared for my life.

"Hello Nicky." She purred. I'm starting get goosebumps. I felt someone else's warm, comforting hand slip into mine. Max.

"Let me guess. Lissa's trying to get you to help her beat the record for doing 100 people in a day." Max smirked, cockily. Lissa just flicked her hair at Max, as if she wasn't worth it, which in my opinion, she so is.

"So um, Nicky. I was wondering… this Friday. We could you know… and you could … um come to my cabin? We could 'watch' a movie?" She said pretending to be shy.

"Uh, no can't. I'm going to be too busy avoiding you all week, So, sorry, uh, love to but-wait scratch that. How 'bout just you scare the crap outta me and I really don't want to be alone in a room with you." I said to her. Max snickered. Lissa just let out a huge immature 'Humph!'

"Don't worry Nicky. I know you want me, you just don't want to say it in front of Max. I get it. I'll be waiting for you!" And with that she blew me a kiss and sauntered of. Her hips sashaying from side to side. I nearly regurgitated my lunch. That girl gives me the willies. Max mimicked gagging and we both snickered.

Eventually the dinner crowd thinned and we all managed to fill our bellies. And hey, today Gazzy and Iggy only set fire to 7 things. I think that's a record, thought igniting Ms. Ludenberg, the opera singing instructor's, skirt should count as two. I also learned somethings today, plastic spoons are flammable. Also if you combine fire with Gazzy's fart it turns purple **(I'm making this up here)**. And I can eat 27 mini burgers in one sitting, along with a couple a tater tots and some good old OJ.

And guess what the cafeteria was buzzing about today? If you guessed The Loch Ness Monster, you're wrong. If you guessed Lissa's demise, you're wrond, to my disappointment. But if you thought it was the Welcoming Ceremony, than ding ding we have a winner! I was pumped, like before an important game of football. Thought at the same time, I wondered if Max would approve of my singing. Well no turning back now.

I took a deep breath as I entered back-stage. Most of the performers were already there. So were the flock. We had gone our separate ways, preparing our stuff for the upcoming performance. I had brought both my acoustic and electric guitar. I mentally thanked Iggy for going against my wishes and bringing my electric. I would have gone crazy, having to use someone else's guitar. The curtains were still drawn and non one was in the audience yet. I heard Max and Gazzy having some kind off race. They were seeing who could play the most amount of music in the shortest amount of time. Gazzy was losing. Max, so far, had played pretty much everything with strings, any type of drums, the piano (Electric and grand), a lot of wood instruments, a whole horde of brass instruments, and the triangel. Gazzy could barely even play half of those. I doubt anybody would be able to play that many instruments. I don't see how her brain didn't explode from remembering all those instruments. By the end of it, Max stood with a triumphant grin over her brother. Gazzy huffed in annoyance.

"That's not fair! I'm younger and you were always more interested in music! I'm telling dad!" Gazzy whined.

"Wow Gazzer, how old are you again?" Ella asked, smiling.

I started clapping slowly. "Hmm, I didn't know you could play so many instruments. Any thing else I don't know about you Maxie?"

"In case you haven't noticed, in my family music matters a whole hell of a lot. My dad taught me to play the guitar when I was 5. I've been surrounded by music my whole life. Well except during my ph… Never mind." Max muttered, trailing off. Her siblings shifted uncomfortably.

"Max, what's wrong?" I asked her, gently.

"Nothing's wrong" She muttered.

"Max, you can tell me everything and anything. You know that. What's wrong?"

"I said nothing! So shut the hell up and butt out of my life!" She snapped. Everyone flinched. I just stood there staring at her calmly.

"Just forget it… Please." Max pleaded. Since when does Max beg?

"Fine. For now." What is up with that girl? But then again, I've got a few secrets of my own…

"Hey, all of you get ready! You're on in 5. Jeb's already out there!" The stage-manager announced to us.

"Hello and welcome. Today we at Camp Starlight are here to welcome you officially to our family. And to do so, our counsellours have put together a concert for you all. Feel free to cheer on your own counsellour. And now, for our first performance of the evening and musical accompaniment for many acts of the night, The Flock!" Jeb shouted into the microphone.

We walked out waving at the kids. I saw a few kids just roll they're eyes in disgust and go back to polishing their shoes. Wusses. I'd like to see them try and do this.

I stepped up to the mike. The first song was mainly just me singing.

"Hey everybody. I'd like to say welcome to Camp Starlight. For our first song, we're going to sing 'Someone Like You' by Boys Like Girls."

I'm wearin' thin, I couldn't tell you, The city I'm in, The streets and the buildings,  
The places I've been, Or where the star's goin', It's daylight again, Or where the time went.

Oh. who can save me now?

My life in the rear view, I'm running from Jesus, Dont know where I'm goin' to.  
Got nothin' to lose, I'm fightin' my demons, Been lookin' for someone like you,  
I've been lookin for someone like you.

So, sing me a song, I know all the words to, And I'll sing along, Could you be my savior?

Been out here too long, And I've just been lookin' for somewhere to belong  
the'yll be holdin' on

So, can you save me now?

My life in the rear view, I'm running from Jesus,  
Dont know where I'm goin' to. Got nothin' to lose, I'm fightin' my demons,  
Been lookin' for someone like you, I've been lookin for someone like you.

When the stars explode, And I'm all alone,  
When they start to see the smoke, When I'm finally burnin' out,  
I'll need someone to carry me home safe and sound.

My life in the rear view, I'm running from Jesus,  
Dont know where I'm goin' to. But I got nothin' to lose, I'm fightin' my demons,  
Been lookin' for someone like you,

My life in the rear view, I'm running from Jesus,  
Dont know where I'm goin' to. Got nothin' to lose, I'm fightin' my demons,  
Been lookin' for someone like you,  
I've been lookin for someone like you,  
I've been lookin for someone like you.

The crowd cheered as we ended on the final note. I had sang non-stop the whole time and was a bit out of breath, but I still grinned at the loud roars of the crowd.

"And for our next number, we're gonna kick it up a notch from that boring emotional stuff that Fang sings. Are you ready to rock! Well not really rock, because it's not that upbeat, but its more upbeat then-" Gazzy's immature hollering was interrupted by Max.

"If We Ever Meet Again by Timbaland Feat. Katy Perry!" Max shouted. **(Reminder: Unimportant songs will not be posted because it just takes up to much writing space. If you like the song, go search it up.)**

In this song Ella had a huge part on the keyboard. She was sweating the night before cause she had to come up with a whole mix of techno sounds. But in the end we did pretty good. I messed up once with a chord, but I don't think anyone notice because Max was playing too.

"Alright Alright, settle down young'ins. Next up we have our break dance team 'Neon Revolution' with our personal friends Asher Jefferson and Josh Neil!" Max introduced as 'Neon Revolution' streamed in from behind both ends of the stage. They were dancing to 'Down' by Jay Sean feat. Lil' Wayne and we were the accompaniment. What surprised the most was that Asher and Josh had volunteered to sing it. Surprisingly they weren't half bad. Josh sang Jay Sean's part and Asher rapped. How they managed to sing and dance at the same time without collapsing from exhaustion or at least pant is beside me. But they did a whole bunch of tricks using the cordless mikes. Other times they would change to they're clip-on mikes without you even noticing.

Then a stage hand ran up to Max with a little strip of paper and murmered a few words to her.

"Okay, change in arrangements, next up we have the hotte- there is no way, not in a million years that I would ever say that! Next we have The Mona Lissa- I mean Lissa Chapman singin Ke$ha's Blah Blah Blah feat. 3OH!3." Max muttered into the mike, exasperated.

Lissa walked out wearing a tank top with really thin spaghetti straps, almost no back, and a neckline that dipped ridiculously low in her chest. She had glitter in her curled hair, bright red lipstick, and neon pink eye-shadow. Utterly ghastly.

Ella was doing her weird mixing thing again. The girls were reluctantly singing back up. Gazzy and I were lounging back stage laughing our heads off at Iggy and the girls disgusted looks. Gazzy and I weren't needed in this song. Just a well mixed CD along with some drums. Max, Ella, and Nudge had to sing back-up and Iggy had to do 3OH!3. They hated it though. And I don't blame them, Lissa was singing a song about screwing someone in the back of her car! Disturbing and sickening. The song finally ended with Lissa bowing dramatically at the slow clapping of the crowd. I bet ¾ didn't even know what she was singing about. Lissa and the band exited the stage just as I was going back on to announce the next singers. Oh great.

"So Nick. How did I do. Did you like it? I worked really hard on it." She breathed in my ear, then acted embarrassed and looked from under her non-stop blinking eye-lashes.

"Do you have something in your eyes? Or are you normally this twitchy. Gasp! Maybe you have mad cow!" Iggy exclaimed. The flock all laughed and walked away, leaving her gaping at their backs, while I walked on stage.

"Hey everybody. It's me again. Next up we have Lila playing Bach's Chaconne on violin." Everyone clapped politely as a petite, elegant girl walked out. She wore blue brimmed glasses and a flattering baby blue dress with a silk bow around her waist. Though her attire made her looked amazing I could see the faint hint of tear tracks down her petite face and the well-masked bruises from under the foundation on her arms. I wonder what's up with that?

The rest of the evening went by smoothly. A boy named Christian played the Fur Elise on piano with a lot of dynamics. The ballet team did a good performance to the nutcracker and the jazz team danced to Michael Buble's 'I just Haven't Met You Yet'. A boy named Elliot sang you had a bad day with pretty good vocals. Then it came to the last song of the evening…

Max POV

'And for the last song of the evening give it up to Sam Chester singing Taio Cruz's very own Break Your Heart.'

A guy average in height walked onto the stage. He had sandy blonde hair and tortoise shell eyes. He also had a super model smile. He was cute, not handsome or gorgeous like Fang but cute… Wait why am I comparing Fang to this guy? He's my best friend! Oh man. I really am falling for him.

* * *

**Aqu: Hey peeps. Long time no see. Sorry bout that. Erm. Help me a little here, Iggy's pissed at me because I didin't take him on vacation But I'm back now, so everything better right?**

**Iggy: No it most certainly is not. I've found a new friends. I don't need you Aqua! You never treated me right anyways. I only got to eat bacon on weekends. Oh the shame.**

**Aqua: That's because you practiacally scarf down two pacakges everytime we give it two you. We don't want you getting fat now would we. What would all your fan girls say? THough I don't understand why someone like you could make so many girls swoon. I blame JP for hiding who you truly are.**

**Iggy: Hey! I'll have you know, that I am prefectly happy with my new friend.**

**POOF!**

**Fang: What the hell am I doing here? *Look around and spots Iggy* Oh, now I get it. Hi Aqua. Bye Igiot.**

**Aqua: See ya Fang.**

**Iggy: But.. he.. I swear... We were- WHY!**

**Aqua: *Facepalm* Please guys, review and help me talk some sense into Iggy.**


	13. Chapter 13 Show 'Em How We Rock!

**Hey peeps. Long time no write. I bet the lot of you have already given up on my story. But that's okay. I'm still gonna keep going. Last time, alot of my frequent reviewers didnt well review. :(. Kinda dissapointed. Hopefully this will draw more attention. But then again. I posted the last chapter at like midnight 5 weeks ago. lol. **

* * *

Camp Disaster Chapter 13-Show 'Em How We Rock!

Max POV

The flock, Asher, Josh, Dan, Angel, and I were sitting around the campfire telling scary stories. Though some how Iggy and Gazzy always seemed be able to make a joke out of them. Like now for instance.

'And then a monstrous shadow loomed over the tent-" Josh was interrupted by Gazzy.

'And Micheal Jackson shows up and does the thriller! And a bubbles start filling the tent and out of one of the bubbles pops a tap dancing Galapagos Tortoise, complete with hat and cane!" Gazzy shouts as he stuffs another s'more into his chocolate covered mouth. Seriously, how Nudge finds that attractive I'll never know.

'Dude, that is awesome!" Iggy whooped and they did that weird guy chest bump thing. I rolled my eyes at the immaturity. Then when I saw that Fang was silently chuckling along (Can you even chuckle silently?), I started slapping his arm while laughing at the same time.

*The Next Morning*

I yawned, stretching my arms out. I squinte, unaccustomed to the glare of the morning sun. My hair was spread wildly over the pillows, a huge and tangled mess. I was wearing a very exposing spaghetti tank top with really short shorts that clung to my legs. I groggily sat up and lifted the covers. I swung one leg off of the bed and the rest of the body went crashing down in a heap. For a while I just lay there staring at the ceiling of my cabin. The _Fang_ walks out of _my _washroom. I would have punched him, if I wasn't so tired. As you can see, I am not exactly what you would call a morning person.

"Wha're you doin 'ere?" I asked.

"Well good morning to you too. I go to the bathroom for one minute and I come back to find you lying on the floor in a crumpled heap." He half grinned at me, making my heart flutter.

"What are you doin' in my room!" I said, more coherently.

"Well, considering it is 7:30am. I'm your wake up call for this morning. We have our first lesson in half an hour." Fang checked his watch. "Make that 28 minutes."

"Oh Shit!" I cried. I had completely forgotten. I rushed around. Grabbing articles of clothing and searching for my schedule.

Fang put a hand on my shoulder. "Relax. I got you breakfast," He said holding up a small brown paper bag. "I have your schedule," He held up a neatly folded piece of paper. "And your guitars and equipment are already in the music room. All you need to do is get dressed."

I threw my arms around him. "Thankyou thankyou thankyou! You are the best. I owe you big time." I told him. And out of nowhere, I kissed his cheek. In the short second my lips touched his skin, sparks flew. My lips came dangerously close to his full lips, the corner of mine overlapping the corner of his. I pulled away embarrassed. I could feel my cheeks heating up, they were probably bright red. Even Fang's normally olive toned skin was tinted pink.

"So yah, I should probably get changed…"

"Right." He muttered

"You should leave." I told him.

"Yah."

"Thanks again." With that I shoved him out the door. I leaned my back against the worn wooden door, and slid down to the floor. Why is my life so messed up? He doesn't even like me that way. Ever since he came into my life things have gone totally out of hand. I was his best friend, and now I probably ruined it. I decided that I was just gonna pretend that nothing happened and see how it turned out. I threw on a pair of worn jean shorts and a plain orange t-shirt. I tied my hair up in a messy pony tail with strands of hair running down my face. I put on my dangly music note earrings, just to get into the mood, grabbed my stuff and left for the music room.

When I got there it was quarter to 8:00pm. Good I just made it. For the rest of the time, I just sat there and ate the breakfast that Fang got me, while the others talked. I avoided Fang as much as I could. Then at promptly 8:05am the kids started streaming in. Most looking like they just woke up. At 8:15am basically everyone was here for our lesson.

I got up onto the stage and blew my counsellor whistle.

"You're late, all of you and I do not accept tardiness! Either you come here on time or don't come and all. Now get out and give me 3 laps of the entire camp's perimeter." Was the first thing I said. All the kids started freaking out and I got a lot of complaints about how this was their first day, and it was only by 15 minutes or whatever. I saw Dan smiling though. He knew what I was up to. I hushed them down.

"Guys, I was just kidding. I don't mind you being a little late. But if I see you come in half way through the class. You be used as my drum kit for the rest of the class. Totally not kidding. Just ask Frankie." I said, nodding to Frankie, a guy who came here 2 years ago with a serious 'I don't give a crap' attitude. Now at 13, he had been coming for two years. I guessed you could say I slapped some sense into the boy.

"It's true, she will. I think my back still hasn't healed… And that was 2 years ago." He said smiling.

"Now, I feel like I'm repeating myself when I say, Camp Starlight is meant to be fun. Us counsellors are more your friends than your adult authority. But, be as that may be, we still have a few simple rules you have to follow. Now if you follow those rules we can have the time of our lives, but if you don't have the ability to comprehend and fulfill a few simple requirements, we can make your life here a living hell… You choose." I said, grinning innocently. I flashed my teeth and I was sure I had that evil glint in my eye that Gazzy gets when he detonates another barn or something.

"Aww, Max common'. I'm pretty sure you already scared the crap outta them, so lets get started on what we were actually here for. Band 101!" Iggy yelled, pretending to air guitar while doing a really bad impression of strumming a guitair.

Fang POV

Max had completely ignored me from the second she walked in. I knew she didn't have feelings for me, she couldn't have. But, in the short time that her lips touched my bare skin static ran up my arms, fireworks exploded and my whole body felt alive. I wonder if she felt it too? Though I really doubt it considering she was acting like nothing happened. The kiss must have meant nothing to her, after all, it was just on the cheek. _But she did blush… _The little annoying voice said. Well of course she blushed. It was the spur of the moment and she was embarrassed.

Max POV

I had so many thoughts running through my head. I couldn't keep track of them all. I even made a list… See how organized I am!

Fang

The bands songs for Band 101

Learning material for bands

Taking care of the kids

Fang

Fang

Fang

I couldn't keep away the looming thoughts. No matter how much I tried to convince myself that there was nothing behind a small grateful peck on the cheek I couldn't. I knew there was more to the moment when my lips pressed against him tan cheek than ecstasy and embarrassment. Did he feel the spark to? It felt like the world itself stop spinning and it was just me and him. And that was just a peck. Imagine what it would be like to actually feel my lips mold against his as- No, no, NO! Stop thinking about stupid useless thoughts that aren't even true like a love-struck teenager! Stop it! Get back to the lesson.

"Alright kids. I want to ask you guys about what _you _yourselves know already about bands and groups. And I shouldn't hear whispering because I want you opinion, not of the cute guy sitting across from you, one row down. So any suggestions or thoughts?" I asked. Nobody rose their hand and there was a lot of uncomfortable shuffling. "Come on, don't be shy."

Dan rose his hand with and utterly bored look on his face. I looked at him pointedly. "Go ahead Dan." I sighed. This outta be good.

"Alright. A band is a group of musicians, female, male or mixed. Each musician is assigned to one specific instrument or vocals. They practice songs together to provide the entire structure of a song; the music, the lyrics, the beat, and the vocals. They compliment each other in the music and harmonize together as one voice with different style, creating the most enjoyable music possible. The most important thing is they have to be well co-ordinated with each other as well as comfortable around each other. They must learn to work together because a band is like your family. One that is on the same page. Or else it won't work out." He finished, smirking triumphantly. He knew he had beat me at my own game.

"Now I have to admit defeat. I think he explained that better than I ever could. Everybody give Dan a hand." Everybody clapped slowly and awkwardly for Dan. "Now who wants to go next?" Once again, there was no response from the kids. "Oh, and I forgot to mention. I give out candy for kids who answer correctly. Don't tell my dad though. He'll kill me. I'm not supposed to give you people candy. Apparently they rot your teeth… Who woulda thought? I tossed Dan a packet of sweet tarts. Oh that got their attention. Everyone raised their hands.

The kids answered a few more basic questions like the different styles of bands or music all together as well as instruments commonly used in bands and or orchestras.

"Alright, alright. I think I'll hand the talking stick over to Iggy." I was tired of being the only one talking. This was a band after all.

"Back to you Maximum." He replied.

"Ella, Gaz, Nudge?" Everyone shook their heads. "… Fang?" He too denied my request to take over.

"What? No one wants to be in charge?" I questioned, looking at my band.

"Oh, oh. I do!" Some really random kid in the back corner.

"I was talking to the counsellors." I replied. The kid looked really embarrassed and a couple of kids snickered.

"Alright so to get to the point. We're going to give an example of how a real band operates. Now, when you performing I don't want to just here your awesome music. I want to see it!"

"How do you do that?" An intrigue looking girl asked.

"Well it's different with each instrument but you have to move around. Let the crowd see that your playing the instrument as well as hearing it. Because if your music is on a CD no one has to see your expressions, but a good portion of being a singer or musician is the performance. If you can't get the audience hooked with a good show than your pretty much dead meat. Move around, mold to the music. And not just random flailing of the arms. It should be to the beat of the rhythm and your chords or beat. If you're a singer then I want big hand gestures, nodding of the head, and walking around. It's not just about knowing the notes, it's about feeling the music within you and adding your own sense of style. We'll show you. And we'll have a little competition. The girls from the flock vs. the boys. You guys get to vote on whoever looked more alive and like a band, okay?" I asked. People agreed and started murmuring to each other. I think I even heard someone say 'I'm voting for the boys because Iggy is sooo hot!' 'No, I think Fang is way more hotter. He is so yummy!' Um can you say eww? They're like what? 13? Gross.

"Alright Ella, Nudge. Let's kick it up a notch." We had already planned what we were going to do. I was singing and on electric guitar, naturally. Ella and Nudge were doing faint back up, while Nudge played the drums, and Ella was on the keyboard. Nudge was actually surprisingly good for someone who only practiced once in a while. She was okay, the drum part for this song was simple. We were singing 'Time of Lives', a song we had written together in my cabin. We hadn't told the boys and they had never heard the song either.

**(Bracketed words will be echoes from backup. Bolded italics are both lead and backup. Bold will be backup. I wrote this entire thing by ear because my internet broke and I couldn't search up the lyrics. 'Time of Our Lives' by Miley Cyrus is the name of the song. I don't like her, but the song itself is really nice.)**

As Nudge started the simple beat on the drums, I got myself in tune with the rhythm, nodding my head to the beat and tapping my foot. I started on my guitar just as Ella started playing simple chords on the keyboard.

_Seems like we're holding on forever,_

_**I gotta let it go**_

_Times up, you pushed me to surrender,_

_**Tonight**_

I looked down a little, still tapping to the beat. I looked back up, my lungs full of new air.

_Who knows what happens now,_

_Whatever_

_**Wherever the wind blows**_

_And I'm there as long as we're together,_

_Alright!_

_Let's have the time of our __**lives**__,_

_**Like there's no one else around**_

_**Just throw your hands up high**_

_**Even when they try to take us down,**_

_We'll have the time of our lives_

I was nodding my head appreciatively.

'_Till the lights burn out,_

_Let's laugh until we cry_

_Life is only what you make it now_

_**Let's have the time of our lives**_

_(Our lives x6)_

I unhooked the mike and walked around the stage.

_Dreamers don't care if it's right,_

_**I think I'm really into you**_

_Let's, let's, let's leave it all behind,_

_**Tonight**_

I had pointed directly at Fang when I sang the last verse. I don't even know why. It was like there was some kinda force compelling me to. I pointed at him and then motioned for him to come forward with my index finger. I guess he figured I didn't mean it and I was just really into the music, which is a relief because he looked really embarrassed.

_Crazy, when you cross my mind_

_**Oh, the trouble we could get into**_

_So what, let's just give this a try,_

_Alright!_

I pointed to my head and rolled my eyes for the first two lines. And then I was pumpimg my fist in the air and jumping up and down on the balls of my feet.

_Let's have the time of lives,_

_**Like there's no one else around.**_

_**Just throw your hands up high**_

_**Even when they try to take us down,**_

_We'll have the time of our lives_

I threw my free hand up and waved it around while jumping.

'_Till the lights burn out,_

_Let's laugh until we cry_

_Life is only what you make it now,_

_Let's have the time of our lives_

_(our lives x6)_

I had over to Ella in the previous verse and was shaking my head with her playing, while grinning widely.

_Open back,_

_What are we waiting for?_

_Take that chance,_

_Now's all we got for sure!_

_Let's have the time our of __**lives**_

_**Like there's no one else around,**_

_**Just throw you hands up high!**_

_**Even when they try to take us down,**_

_We'll have the time of our lives_

I threw my hands up during the third line of that verse and then squatted down. When it came to the last line I sprang up from my squatting position and did a back-flip. Yes, I am flexible, deal with it. I had taken song dancing lessons from Ash and Josh and I took Gymnastics when I was younger.

'_**Till the lights burn outs,**_

_**Let's laugh until we cry**_

_**Life is only what you make it now,**_

_Let's have the time of our lives_

I held the last note on my guitar and I was received with a loud round of applause. Even the guys were clapping and nodding their heads appreciatively, with a look that clearly said 'Not bad for a bunch of girls'. Sexist pigs. One day when they wake up with a spork lodged in their forehead, well, we'll see who's sexist then. Anyways, it was the boys turn now. And unlike with us, we had watched them practice. When they were working their butts of for this lesson, the girls and I sat and watched them while drinking lemonade. They were singing 'Cha-ching' by Hedley. It's scary how alike Hedley and Fang's voice are alike. Iggy played drums and Gazzy played the bass, while Fang did lead guitar and sang.

_It started on the Real World  
A hot tube full of hot girls  
Grindin' every frat boy and freak_

Line up all the Idols  
Who paint on phony smiles  
Tryin' to ride the fast track for free

Who's the Biggest Looser  
I'll bust the biggest boozer  
Bigger ratings for MTV

All the sole Survivors  
Still stranded on the island  
Lying through their teeth for money

So everybody dance! Everybody sing!  
If you wanna go far, if you wanna be a star  
Yeah we can swing it  
Cha-Ching  
Will ya take off all your clothes, will ya strike a Play Boy pose  
If you wanna go far, if you wanna be a star  
Then you gotta bring it  
Cha-Ching

Every body stop and stare  
Kardashian ass is every where  
If you missed it watch TMZ

Pretending to be lesbians  
And Tila's playing all of them  
While Flavor Flave get fu**ed up for free

Guess who's been livin' large  
It's mini me the porn star  
Google it I think you'll agree

And all the hotties on the Hills  
Just getting rich and making deals  
While you and I are watchin' TV

So everybody dance! Everybody sing!  
If you wanna go far, if you wanna be a star  
Yeah we can swing it  
Cha-Ching  
Will ya take off all your clothes, will ya strike a Play Boy pose  
If you wanna go far, if you wanna be a star  
Then you gotta bring it  
Cha-Ching

The All American Dream  
Is getting 15 for free

The All American Dream is so skin deep

It started on the Real World  
A hot tube full of hot girls  
Grinding every frat boy and fake

So everybody dance! Everybody sing!  
If you wanna go far, if you wanna be a star  
Yeah we can swing it  
Cha-Ching  
Will ya take off all your clothes, will ya strike a Play Boy pose  
If you wanna go far, if you wanna be a star  
Then you gotta bring it  
Cha-Ching

So everybody dance! Everybody sing!  
If you wanna go far, if you wanna be a star  
Yeah we can swing it  
Cha-Ching  
Will ya take off all your clothes, will ya strike a Play Boy pose  
If you wanna go far, if you wanna be a star  
Then you gotta bring it  
Cha-Ching

So hurry turn it on, turn it on, get your 15 minutes  
It's almost gone, turn it on, turn it on  
(Cha-Ching)  
So hurry turn it on, turn it on, get your 15 minutes  
It's almost gone, turn it on, turn it on  
(Cha-Ching)

Meh, not bad. But seriously, that song is so pointless and sexist. Iggy even winked at me during it. Eww. I'll get him for that later. Still they got a loud round of applause. The girls were squealing like crazy, and apparently they didn't get the whole Band 101 _Lesson._ They were treating the guys like they were real rocktars. I mean come on! So when I finally managed to calm them down I shoved my little brother on to the stage and told him to act like a Battle of the Bands host.

"Well ladies and gentleman. You've seen them play, you've heard them rock, now it's time for you to decide this weeks winner of 'The Battle of the Bands'! Choose quickly before the voting bid is closed. Will you choose the boys; a group of extremely hot, extremely talented, and extremely available teens who are just bound to win an emmy, or the girls; the really ugly boring looking ones in-" Gazzy thought twice when he caught me glaring at him, "I mean amazingly talented beautiful girls who both sing and play stupendously? The clock is ticking folks. There are ballots on that table. Take on and fill in either 'boys' or girls'. One at a time, walk in an orderly fashion!" But his cry was wasted as they all scrambled up to grad a slip of paper. Geez, it's not life or death. Well, I mean if you want it to be…

In the end the girls won, because we are just that awesome. Gazzy actually pretended to cry and ran out of the music room. It was pretty funny. We could hear his desperate wailing from inside the sound proof room. After a while, but apparently he had sought out the make-up crew cause he came pretty damn close to looking like a teary eyed heart-broken teen.

"Whhhhyyyyyyyyyyy? Why cruel injustice?" Gazzy screamed hoarsely.

"Hey, the world has spoken. You cannot take back what has already been said and done, so live with it, doofus." I slugged him on the arm.

"Owweeee!" Gazzy yelped. Humph, weakling. I'm ashamed to call him my own flesh and blood.

Suddenly Iggy popped up, all excited about something inconsequential. "Alright Gaz. We've practiced this for a while now. Alright, alright. Heeehooo. In and out. This is our big break." He whispered excitedly to The Gasman. Then arm in arm the crazy pair ran up onto the stage and cleared their throats into the microphone.

"Ladies and gentleman. We, Gazzy and I, have prepared a special presentation for y'alls." Iggy practically squealed like a little girl. He placed his shoulder on Gazzy's and they both began swaying. Then Fang gets up and brushes past me while whispering in my ear "Hey, they paid me 10 bucks." But I ignored him. Still to awkward. He looked at me dejectedly, then continued to walk onto the stage. He grabbed his acoustic and started playing this slow, quirky, little tune. Iggy and Gazzy opened their mouths and the most horrible thing I have ever heard came out.

_Don't laugh at me,_

_Don't call me names._

_Don't find your pleasure from my pain._

_In god's eye's,_

_We're all the same. _

_Speaking words, not acting vain._

_Don't laugh at me-_

I zoned them out. Ladies and gents, I give you the two co-existing spawns of satan.

The rest of the morning went by fairly well. Gazzy and Iggy continued to act like bums, repetitively singing that horrid song about love and friendship. Bleh. We had a singing lesson in which I sorted kids into groups, according to their vocal abilities. I had the ones who were willing, to go up and sing on the giant stage in the auditorium. Some of the kids were really good. I felt like I was some movie director. Ha! Me, a director. As if! And now it's time for lunch. My favourite time of the day.

* * *

**Aqua: So um, I shoulda known better than to think that Iggy's insane rampage could be cured. But that's okay. Cause now he pretending he's a butler. Which is good for me.**

**Iggy: Madam Aqua, would you relish in some more tea and scones? They're fresh out of the oven! Or some caviar with mint dip is available as well. Anything to suit your desires madam. **

**Aqua: I'll have the tea and scones Jeffery, thank you. *whispers* He wants me to call me Jeffery now because he thinks it's more 'sophisticated'**

**Jeffery: *brings scones and tea***

**Aqua: *devouring food* Man, I could get used to this. Wanth somfh, Jeffereef?**

**Jeffery: Erm, no thankyou m'am. It would be un-butler like. *disgusted look***

**Aqua: Suiths youselfths. Om nom nom nom. I couldth geth uthed thooo dith.**


	14. AN: Sorry for the Dissapointment

I am so sorry I haven't been updating for like months and months. This is a big year for me and I procrastinate on practically everything so I've been super busy with homework. This isn't a chapter but I figured I owed you guys and explanation. I'm putting this on hiatus unless you guys convince me otherwise. It's not that I'm out of ideas, it's just that I don't know how to write them down. I notice I put things into to much detail and no plot has developed yet :/ Even though I know exactly how the story finishes… I truly sorry. I'm publishing a new story and you guys can check it out and tell me if I should continue. I'm sorry, I've been totally sucked in by random crap so… My deepes apologies. Iggy says he misses you guys too...


	15. Chapter 14 Teaser

**Hey guys, extremely, terribly sorry about keeping this story on hold. Honestly, busyness aside, I really lost my insiration, because i reread a lot of the chapters and there were so many spelling mistakes and the sentences didn't flow. And most importantly, there was no emotion behind anything. The entire story was just fluff. It didn't make much sense and there was no character depth. Everyone was completely out of character.**

**But still, all ye faithful readers continued to review and now I've got 180 reviews! That's amazing considering how long I haven't updated! I'm sorry for the dissapointment and I'm so glad so many of you kept faith in me, so to say thank you, I've posted this teaser that I had done a while ago.**

* * *

Camp Disaster Chapter 14- Date, Time, and Place

Remember how I said Lunch was my favourite time of the day? Forget it. I hate lunch now… Why? Because I have to put up with an hour and a half of the Red-Haired Wonder grinding against Fang. Nothing good can ever come of that. Because I nearly regurgitated my tuna sandwich. _Or maybe it's because you're jealous? _No! I was not jealous! Stupid voice in my head. Then I saw Fang actually _grinning _at something the bimbo said. Ok, _now _I was jealous. Who did she think she was?

I stomped angrily out of the lunch line and plopped myself down next to Nudge. I was furious. I had to wait _forever_ at the back of the line while Fang butt in the front with Lisa. Grrr, I am going to murder that girl.

'Wow, somebody's pantyhose is a twist. Tehee, pantyhose. Why do they call it pantyhose anyways? Is it a panty or a hose? They look more like socks to me dontcha think? I only wear pantyhose if I wanna look good. I mean who walks around wearing pantyhose on a regular basis? Unless you're a pruney old lady trying to hide you're prunyness. And that's just abusing pantyhose because they can be really sexy. What do you think Ella?' Nudge blabbered. I was so glad when she focused on Ella again.

I was too busy burning a hole into Fang and Lisa's head. Yes, Lisa was sitting with us. 'Nickybear' invited her. Blech.

'So Max. How have things been for you? I hear you have a lot of lessons here. Do you get paid a lot? Or is that just a given considering your father and everything?' Lissa asked sweetly. That bitch. She was implying that I bought my way into the whole shindig. I hate her. And no, this has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that she practically salivates every time she sees Fang.

'No actually. I have a lot of lessons because I'm good. And I don't make kids cry, like certain people.' I shoot back.

'Tsch, whatever I'm too good for this place anyways.' She sneers at me, quite unattractively I might add. And all the while, freaking Fang just sits there like he's not part of the problem. He's the entire reason I even have to deal with Lissa at the moment.

'Ok so I just lost my appetite… I'm going to head to my next class.' I muttered, leaving without my tuna sandwich and without any dignity. I saw Fang try to say something, most like to ask me to stay, but he stopped when Lissa recaptured his attention by saying something. Even the rest of the flock didn't seem that bothered by my disappearance. For some reason, I felt really lonely, even though nothing _really _happened. It had only been a few days and I already felt like my new friends were my new _family. _But at the same time, I couldn't help but wonder if I was taking things too fast and being my own stupid rash self. I mean, were they really that great? Did we really get along? Wasn't I being just a little overdramatic over some petty teenage problems?

With all these questions in my head, I wandered aimlessly through the pavilion, wasting time.

'Hey!' A voice behind me yelled. I spun around and found myself staring at a guy. No a man-guy… Okay so he was a teenager. And he was smiling goofily at… me? Somewhere in the back of my head, my mind recognized him as familiar, but I couldn't place where I had seen him. He had sandy brown hair that was slight curly at the ends, tortoise shell eyes, and an adorably friendly smile.

'Um hey. I'm sorry but do I know you?' I asked. He was strange, mostly because he looked so genuinely happy.

'Oh that's right, I haven't properly introduced myself,' he slapped his forhead comically, 'I played at the bonfire welcoming ceremony. I'm Sam Chester, it's nice to meet you.'

* * *

**I: I'M FREE! Finally after 10 years of captivity, I've finally made my re-appearance in your stories!**

**A: Oh hush, you were in Stardazed weren't you? Come to think of it, I should update that too...**

**I: I was in Stardazed, you introduced my in the last chapter ;) I love me. Sooo much.**

**A: Ehem...**

**I: I don't worry hun, I love you too!**

**A: I didn't mean that...**

**I: Oh, right. R&R my lovelies!**

**A: Iggy, are you gay?**


	16. Last Update?

I... wow. I don't know how to reply to all your lovely comments, but let me tell you they are greatly appreciated and probably undeserved. Because all of you so diligently reviewed and commented about everything I wrote I think you deserve a straight up reply. I havn't been on fanfiction for like... a year. In all honesty, I started this story when I was younger and less mature. Which in hind sight was very very immature. I couldn't write for the life of me and the literature my young foolish heart produced was definitely not worthy of any praise. I gave up on this story a while ago, not because I wanted to dissapoint any of the lovely people that read it and believed in the words I fabricated, but because for my own standards it was no longer work that I was proud of and this story isn't necessarily a testament of what I'm truly capable of.

I feel like you all deserved one last explanation. For everything that I have written during my "terrible writing stage", including a few things I wanted to address. Yes. I know most of you have long forgotten about this story and probably won't read my increasingly long author's note. If you can even call me that. But it feels good to let everything out nonetheless.

1. Because I was so young when I wrote this, young being like 11 (that's probably illegal or something), I knew nothing about plot development, character backgrounds, or even, I don't know, getting the time right? So this was the basis that ruined my story. The fact that it had no plot for one thing, and that the characters developed in a horribly disfigured way and were way to biased. Plus the ever looming fact that 15 chapters occurred in like 3 days... The characters were shallow and without depth or maturity or realistic traits. They had no flaws.

2. So a couple more recent reviewers whom I will not mention were criticizing my overall writing competency. And at first I was like "Ohh hell nawh." but then after my pride taking the heavy beat-down, I realized that I had already recognized a long time ago that my story overall, sucked. Literally. You can actually tell by reading my story, at which point it was that I started quote un-quote "improving". That's how bad my writing was. Still I don't think I deserved comments like "Would it be rude if I called this story terrible?" and then five minutes later commenting saying "Your writing has improved!" or commenting on my ability to spell the word yah. Which in actuality is a slang word itself. It's like a long time ago song ghetto gangster (no stereotype intended- all for the sake of humour) decided that instead of being civilized and saying "Yes" as an affirmation, he was going to start using "Yah". So personally I think it can be spelled however you want to spell it. German pigs excluded of course.

Continuing on the topic of criticism. Constructively its perfectly fine, but there is a thin line between what is politically acceptable and what is just plain rude. Please don't crush other people self-esteem. Words do have an impact on people, especially for anybody aspiring to be something they may never achieve. Of course I don't actually want to be a writer, only minor in it, but there are people that live off of writing. It's not worth being harsh or crude over. My motto always seems to be "if you don't like what you're doing, why do it?". So if you don't like what you are reading, why are you reading it? Why continue with the "agonizing torture"? Really, if you have the time in your life to comment something nasty, well... you obviously need a life. Not that my reviewers have ever been overly rude. No, I thought was all of you that criticize say is perfectly acceptable and quite eye-opening. But just for the few that do like being rude, and shooting people down. It's not worth it. You should be busy thinking about your own flaws.

3. I will not be updating this story. No really. Probably. Seriously.

I've had a lot of time to think this over and I think it's time to stop stringing you all along by a thread. I didn't want to truly come out and say its done because so many of you kept commenting and raving or kept liking consistently even when I was MIA for so long. My heart swells at all that and I couldn't bear to dissappoint that. But really, it's not going to happen. This story sunk a long time ago and there is no help for it now. I can't improve what I've written and I certainly don't want to rewrite this. I'm so sorry.

4. Also in my previous and old author's note I realize I sound like some stuck-up, obnoxious, over confident, idiot begging for attention. I cannot believe I actually reminded you all that I can see when someone favourites and doesn't comment. I mean honestly who cares? If you like my story then even simply reading it is fantastic. Truly I love everyone that supported my writing, because though undeveloped it was still something that I worked on and I really appreciated it.

Thanks to everyone that stuck by this story, or my other stories, or even me. I'm so sorry to dissappoint anyone who actually cares about my self pity rant. It's good to finally let this go. Like a breath of fresh air.

PS: Iggy wanted to be here to say goodbye, but he was too busy eating bacon.


	17. AN: New Hope!

Hello my sweeties,

I have recently gotten into a writing groove, mainly because I think that I am entirely sick of practicing piano and guitar and have freaking callouses on all my fingers instead of just one. So I am on the search for my writer's callous again. Anyhow, I came back to Fanfiction, just for a little flash to the past, and maybe for some inspiration. Then I couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sense of affection for all of you new reviewers and old, who continue to review and favourite and follow, despite my last deadening Author's Note.

So I wanted to give back somehow. I feel like because I am confident in my writing abilities now, knowing how much they've improved, I can try again, to finish Camp Disaster at least. For the sake of all of you wonderful people. Because what more is there to the world than giving and sharing and loving? (Aside from obvious, violence, hatred, poverty, all that good stuff)

I have recently been on Wattpad, because there I feel like I can better create a world, on my own terms. No pre-ordained characters, no pre-set personalities, just my mind and my keyboard. If you want to check me out, I'll post a link and plot at the end. Please do! I feel a lot better about my story there, plus I love my character.

Back to the main topic, if you awesome fans are still out there, and still want me to write, then please tell me! At least 20 reviews and I'll definitely post! Just got to remember what my plot was for Camp Disaster :P

Wattpad: Thunder

www.**wattpad** story/7129816-**thunder**

My username is ArdentSunrise if you can't find it ;) user/ArdentSunrise

Plot: Rosaline Everett is never in the right place at the right time. She's clumsy, insecure, shy, and completely hopeless with social interaction. She never thought that moving to Long Beach would force her out of her shell. She never thought that she'd meet _him. _

Xavier Hart only cares about himself and his family. He's cold, ruthless, calculating, and extremely rich. He never thought that the new year would bring a surprise that breaks him out of his cold exterior. He never though that he'd meet _her. _

I love you all very much, and try as I will to really update if you want it, I got lots coming up, like SATs and thinking about college and trips. Do be a little lenient on my poor soul ;)

xoxo,

Aqua


End file.
